I Felt Hope
by fangirl371
Summary: Jasper was a lonely vampire with no mate, no motivation, and no hope. Until he met Alice. Pre-Twilight story of Alice and Jasper. Bella doesn't know the half of what really happened... but Jasper does.
1. Prologue

**A/N This is the story of Alice and Jasper, but mostly Jasper. It shows how he leaves his life with Peter and Charlotte and ventures off to Pennsylvania where he finds Alice. It shows what he was thinking at the time. Then they go to find the Cullens from Alice's vision. Jasper finds himself falling in love with the pretty little lady he meets in Philadelphia. Please R&R!**

**Note: All of these wonderful characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. **

POV Jasper

Prologue

A wave of awe washed over my senses as I moved closer to my chosen prey. She stared at me, eyes wide in amazement. My natural vampire defences overwhelmed me. Venom was now flowing freely in my mouth. The frenzy had already begun. I could smell her blood, sweet and flowing, underneath her skin. My mouth was watering. The hectic frenzy must have showed in my eyes because there was now a fresh wave of terror that was muddled with the girl's awe as she continued to stare, locked in my gaze. She was so young, her whole life ahead of her.

Despair began to leak into my thoughts as I moved closer to her. I wished deeply that I did not have a hunger that caused the end of so many innocent lives. Might as well get it over with, I thought sadly to myself. I let instincts take over as my steel grasp tightened around her frail shoulders. My teeth began to sink into her tanned neck and began to subconsciously quench my thirst. Despair and helplessness roared over me and my emotions as my prey twitched in my grasp, far beyond hope. The familiar haze of misery slowly set over me as I slowly walked away.


	2. Lost Life

**A/N Please read and review. The first chapter is more of Jasper's thoughts and frustration with his life, but there will be more action to come in further chapters. **

I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly, as if doing so would expel the chaos reeking havoc on my emotional balance. It was not as though I had ever achieved such a thing as emotional balance, but anything could be better than what I was enduring at the moment. It didn't help. Nothing helped. The feeling of despair was the only thing that surrounded my thoughts now.

I, of course, had no personal reason to despair. My life was free of the blood lust and territory wars of the South that had been my life. At least now I was free of the obligation to kill and create newborn vampires. My new life here was a better place by a large degree of course. There was only death when my thirst was extreme. But I still, somehow, felt lost. When Peter had come back to me to tell me about his life here, I thought that this was the best it could be. It's the best that I know, but there is still the constant feeling of desolation in my thoughts and actions.

Could there be a place where happiness and contentment coexisted? Never for me. There was no one to take me away from this life, like Peter had in the one I had known before. There was no other way to exist. No way to reverse the process of becoming a vampire and be human again. No way to not thirst for human blood. I was trapped in a never ending box of unpleasant decisions and haunting memories with no way to achieve the impossible fantasies that disturbed my little calm that I sometimes gained.

The reason that misery swirled in my head was a greater question. It was not my unhappiness, but the feelings that had been the last of my helplessness of the situation, the terror of myself. It confused me deeply. Why was I feeling emotions that were not my own?No other vampire I knew had problems like this. They never had the lingering, haunting shadows of fear that had overwhelmed their prey in the last moments of their prey's life.

I opened my eyes as the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted my reveries that were dwelling in misery. I turned around to see Peter. His eyes were a vibrant scarlet from our last meal. He placed his hand lightly on my shoulder and nodded with a melancholy expression etched into his face. He had only a vague idea of how much hunting effected me.

"It's okay, Jasper. I understand." he said quietly. The same words he always said. As usual, his sympathy made no difference. I still felt miserable, my mind spiraling farther into despair. There was no hope for me. No where for me to hide. What motivation did I have to live anymore?

I shrugged his hand off and turned away, taking a few more steps into the encroaching shadows of the trees. I was tired of him never fully understanding. He didn't really know how I felt. He had never been so disturbed by anything. Well, actually, yes he had. The newborn vampires of course and their premature deaths. But that was gone now, and the feeling was not fresh to Peter as it was to me.

And of course Peter felt some amount of bother by killing humans. So did I. But it was always ten times worse for me. He couldn't know what the victim was feeling. The awe of beauty, repelling of our alieness, shock of our movement, terror of realized intention, and then despair, always despair. He couldn't feel it as his own emotion. Like I could some how. He could never understand. My frustration grew as he continued his meek attempts of comfort.

"Don't worry Jasper, you'll get over it." he said lightly, replacing his hand once again on my turned shoulder. That was all I could handle. I knew he was trying to comfort me. I could almost feel his concern rippling off of him. But it only made everything so much worse.

"No, Peter," I said in a low, dark voice. "I won't 'get over _it._" I said, emphasizing the last word. My anger grew as I continued to speak.

"I'm never 'okay.' I _always_ feel this. The constant pain of others!It all effects me! Just me!You don't understand! You will never understand!" I then realized that I was shouting at Peter, the constant victim of my bad moods. I saw him flinch away as though he could feel the anger I was directing at him. As if he could physically feel my hostility radiating off my skin. I had to close my eyes again for a moment before I was able to calm down enough to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Peter. That was uncalled for. I was just..." I struggled for the word to fit my current mood."...frustrated." I said. But it was more than frustration. I was confused and angry and lost and miserable all at the same time. I realized that I needed to get away. I needed to be free of this life.

"I need to get away. I don't know where, but I need time alone." I said quietly.

"Okay," Peter replied with a slight nod. My unspoken words had demonstrated my clear need for space, so he simply agreed.

"Will you come back?" I smirked at the thought. I wanted to run away forever. Leave this miserable existence that had no hope for a better. No one understood. No one empathized. Meaningless words echoed around the gap I would leave if I was gone.

Though I wasn't sure where I was going exactly. Would any place be better than here? Did such a better place even exist for me? I finally decided to answer honestly.

"I don't know, Peter," I responded meekly.

"Okay, Jasper." he said. I could tell he was slightly sad, but not really ruffled. "Hope you find what you need-" I broke him off quickly.

"I didn't say I was looking for-"

"I know Jasper, I know," he said, his hands up in a clear sign of surrender. "I know, just... well. Good luck." he finally concluded.

"You too." I nodded to him. Then I turned on my heal and began to run. I ignored my glare of my skin in the sun as I passed through patches of sunlight that managed to penetrate through the sea of trees above me. As each foot hit the ground, more space grew between me and the life I had once led. As the soft patter of my feet fell into a familiar pattern I noticed with a sinking feeling that no matter how far I went, the constant misery was still present.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me or else I won't get anywhere. **


	3. Options

**A/N I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! Please review!**

I watched the sleepy village as the dim lights were slowly extinguished, house by house. How uncomplicated the lives of humans were when our kind did not interfere. A strong wave of envy swept over me. I knew this was stupid because humans were so weak and vulnerable. They even killed each other off when vampires weren't doing a sufficient job of that. That was something our kinds had in common. The newborns of their kind were so differently contrasted with the ones of ours. Theirs were defenseless and small. Ours were strong, violent creatures that destroyed everything in their path until taught to control themselves.

I, of all vampires, knew that well. Subconsciously, my hand ran down my muscled arm. I could feel the thin, embellished, crescent teeth marks all layered over each other. With an inevitable sigh I finally decided to confront my options.

First option: I could return to Peter and Charlotte. Pretend I had never left. Continue to live in the hell my life was, with no hope and only existing to cause the deaths of more humans. To be constantly haunted with visions shrouded in destitute attempts to thrive in this existence. What an awful existence that was and still is. I couldn't live like that. I couldn't go back to what I had known. It was far beyond my wishes to return. I was never, by choice, masochistic. Sure, when I was bitten by a newborn and the venom burned my skin, I could embrace the pain with out a complaint. But I didn't necessarily enjoy it. So it seemed like the option of returning was out.

Second Option:I could just not live. I could kill myself. That would be so much better than this half life that enveloped every gut-wrenching emotion with no joy to balance out the pain. The end would be a merciful gift because there was no hope here. I took a moment to catch my thoughts. Well what do you know? I was probably the first suicidal vampire!

My mind began contemplating different ways to accomplish such a thing. Vampires were not the easiest creatures to kill. Especially with out help. Who would help me kill myself? I doubted that Peter and Charlotte would want to do such a thing like that to me. They were from the south. They hated the killing and wars. My death would only remind them of the miserable place they had once been in. I wouldn't want to do that to them. They also appreciated me too much.

If I wanted it to be quick, I could go find Maria. She even had a reason to want to kill me, after I had left her so unkindly. I wouldn't even have to ask. Even if I asked, she would be suspicious, but wouldn't hesitate. Though I thought about how long it would take to go hunt her down. That would take time and the more time it took, the longer I would have to wait to die. There had to be another option.

There was another desperate option available. I could provoke the Volturi. It would be very risky, but might be worth it. I could even force them if they would not do so by choice. That would probably be a quick and painless death. Though it would involve a trip to Italy so that meant more time. I could try to have the Volturi arrive here, but that would take time too. I would have to create something so the humans would notice. Though that too would take time.

Or maybe I could just step straight into a fire. Kill myself slowly. It might take awhile to completely burn out. It would probably be excruciatingly painful too. But if it worked...? It was the fastest option available, even though it was more of an experiment. If it worked though, well, then... It would all be worth it. I could even try to partially dismember myself. I wouldn't need my left arm. Or my legs once in the blaze. I could use my teeth to tear myself up best as possible. It could be complicated but it could work.

What would it be like to be dead?Would it be even more painful? Or would it be better? I couldn't ask for anything else after death, except for a quick end. I doubted I would feel any happiness, except for the happiness to finally be leaving. Though even that was too far fetched. But anything had to be better than this.

Would anyone miss me? I doubted that. There was no one for me. Peter and Charlotte might have wanted to say good bye, but they would be fine without me. I knew that Charlotte was scared of me anyway. Maria definitely wound not care. She would oyl see it as the loss of a persuasive tool she could use to manipulate newborns. Was there anyone who would miss me in the future? Someone I hadn't met yet? Some one who would lose a lifetime of experience because I chose not to stay around? No, I declared firmly. No, there couldn't be. No one could want me. The second I saw another vampire I didn't know, the got scared. The saw my battle scars. That was warning enough. They knew I killed quickly so they left quickly.

Was there any third option? Something between death and misery? No. Never. Never for me. I had no mate. No important friends. No one who would miss me. The only thing I really had was overzealous emotions that betrayed me to despair. I had nothing and no one. In between those thoughts, I had become decided. I had subconsciously made my choice. So, I really was suicidal. I was going to kill myself.

But how soon and where? It would probably be a week before I needed to hunt again. A week to go with out causing anymore unnesscisary death. A week to go places that were not so familiar to me. A week to live. Or, more appropriatly, a week to exist. Because I so badly wanted to go.

With this new enthusiasm, I was able to push my constant despair to the far corner of my mind. Where did I want to go first? What human monument did I want to witness? I jumped lithely from the tree I had been hiding in. Then I started to run. Though this time there was a whisper of happiness and anticipation for the end.

**Did you like that? If so _please _review, or else I'll never know. **


	4. Sights

**A/N Please review!**

The shadow of night kept me covered as I sprinted up the cool marble stairs into the echoing hall. Columns surrounded the hall. In the middle sat a large, brooding stone man in a chair. I remembered, through the murky haze of my human memory, what it was like when he was alive. How he had struggled to keep down the rising tensions between the north and the south over the prickly issue of slavery. He was part of the reason I was here today. His presidency had led to the Civil War. He was the reason I became a soldier. Then a vampire.

"Thanks, President Lincoln." I whispered sarcastically to the statue, malice cutting into my voice. He was part of the reason I was damned to this eternity of wretched misery. Well this eternity was being cut short. There was only five days left. I wouldn't be held here forever.

When the statue's stare quickly turned mocking at my pain, I darted out of the monument. I gazed down the mall. What year was it? It had been so long since I had checked. I hoped my collared shirt and jeans didn't stand out too much to the wandering humans. Them and their radically changing fashions.

The mall stretched out before me. The capital at the far end. The breeze moved the waters of the reflecting pool, creating small ripples of water that lapped up against the edges of the pool. I would miss this planet. It would be such a wonderful, beautiful place, if not for all the death. I began walking again, keeping my head down the whole way, hoping to not attract attention to my burgundy eyes. My blonde hair fell slightly over my face. It was dark anyways, so I doubted anyone would get a good look at my face. The last thing I needed was some human females awestruck in my presence. It was so overwhelming to me. The feelings of total admiration and sometimes jealousy.

I eventually reached the downtown of D.C. I walked aimlessly among the crowd of humans. They subconsciously moved out of my way. I was able to move like a ghost, unnoticed and never remembered. The obscurity of gloom clouded over my mind. Eventually the crowd had thinned out. I was walking alone on the sidewalk. As I was passing by an alley, something stopped me.

I froze, looking down the darkened corridor. With my enhanced vampire vision I was able to see a young blonde woman walking out a door at the end of the alley. She had just locked the door behind her and turned around. The feelings radiating from her were mellow and unremarkable. That was not what had caused me to stop. What had stopped me was the hulking figure lumbering down the alleyway to meet her. I could feel the sick pleasure and anticipation emanating off of him. I saw the lady turn around. Her expression was first shocked, then cold. Her feelings were a passionate loathing mixed with steady fear. She quickened her pace and looked forward, not even glancing in his direction again. The man snared his hand around her wrist. She let out a hiss between her teeth. I could hear her heartbeat quicken.

"Hey baby," the man said, his voice slurred. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. The man violently yanked her forward by the wrist. He pushed her up against the wall.

"Let go of me!" she screeched, flailing her limbs uselessly. The ever so familiar feeling bleak and utter hopelessness penetrated my emotions, causing me physical pain. I could feel my throat choking and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt as though I had had the wind knocked out of me. I continued to watch, immobilized by the strength behind the feelings of this woman. She had clearly met this man before. Then she saw me.

"Please sir! Help me!" she cried. I could feel her hope that I could save her. I knew how much anguish she would feel if I simply walked away like I should have. I also knew how this would affect me. I very strongly did not want to go through that. I could run now and hope her feelings never reached me, but probably end up feeling it all anyway. Or I could help her and save myself from any of her torments.

So out of selfish desire for my own sake, I shuffled down the alley to her aid. This would be easy, as long as I didn't break the skin. Flowing blood could be a problem. I came up behind the man. One quick blow to the neck was all it took. There was a sickening crack followed by squishing sounds as the man collapsed, his neck shattered. Like glass. I heard no heart beat. He was dead.

I looked up into the terrified face of the blonde woman. The second she saw my face she gasped. Her feelings were muddled with fear, awe, and relief. There was no regret. She was fine. The man hadn't gone very far. I turned around and started to walk away at human pace. I had been spared from the grief of this woman. I had what I wanted.

"Wait sir!" she called out, starting to run after me. I didn't look back. I heard her stumble, and then begin to catch up again. There was a rustling sound.

"Sir! Please wait! Let me pay you!" she yelled. I turned around quickly. There was sudden fear in her eyes as I glared at her, cold and merciless. Her hand was in her purse.

"Ex-c-cuse me s-sir," she stuttered, "Aren't you some sort of undercover agent or something…?" she trailed as the last words came out almost all at once. She was blushing.

"No." I said coldly. I turned again and kept walking. What I had done was not for her. I could still hear her rustling in her purse, when she suddenly stopped.

"Dammit." She muttered. But her words were not what had caused me to stop. Instead it was the sweet smell of her flowing blood.

I felt an electric shock bolt through my body as animal instincts took over whatever sliver of humanity I had regained. Before I knew it, I had darted towards the woman. I was going to drink her blood. She was my prey. I ignored her startled cry as my teeth enclosed around her neck and broke through the thin layer of skin. The blood flowed freely into my mouth, satisfying my thirst. Then I realized what I was doing. I released her from my grasp and dropped her dead body. Or maybe she was alive. I couldn't tell anymore. I didn't care enough to find out. My hands were stained scarlet. They trembled as I held them up to see. I balled my hands into fists and dropped my arms. I slowly backed away, shaking my head, as the woman's despair seeped into my mind. I started to run. To run away, but the despair never left. What had I done?

**Yes, she got a paper cut. **


	5. Close Death

**A/N Review!**

I would give anything to completely forget the past few days. Eight days ago I had been living normally. Well, as normal as my life had ever been. As consistently I had ever existed. After I had left, everything had gotten so much worse. I had thought that once I had made my choice to leave, time would speed up. I would quickly find myself at the time to die. I had been so wrong.

Every second that passed felt like hours. Hours felt like weeks. Days felt like years. Time wearied down. I wished to kill myself every second, but couldn't bring myself to it. I had concluded that I would be able to go when a week had passed. When I had reached the day I had originally planned for. I would find the strength to kill myself. I found myself moving in circles. Never going anywhere important. Wandering with no point. Sorrow of the incident in Washington clouding my every thought. I couldn't get the image of my bloody hands out of my head. There was no where for me to go.

It was the day before the day I was going to leave this earth forever. I decided that I should go into civilization one last time. It was cloudy so my skin would not give me away. I kept walking. Finally my keen ears were able to pick up the sounds of factories on the edge of some large city. I began moving more quickly. Curiously eager to approach. I guess that was because I knew time would pass more quickly with humans around me. They made my senses more acute. I was able to concentrate on not killing them, which was better than wallowing in my regret.

As I continued approaching the city, there were many factories on the way in. The air smelt of burning materials. The factories had furnaces. As I got even closer, I read a sign that said, "Welcome to Philadelphia!" Well, I had never been here before.

Many people were scurrying along the side walks to avoid the incoming storm. I glanced up at the sky to see the stormy clouds moving over the city, dark and threatening. Kind of like me. I smiled to myself. Though then I remembered my blood-spattered hands as I had looked up from the dead woman from D.C. and immediately sobered up.

I must have looked odd, strolling down the walk with clear internal conflict written across my face. To evade the startled glances of passing humans I ducked into a half-empty diner that was located across the street. I stalked to the back booth, my thoughts wondering. I didn't breathe because I was very thirsty, my eyes almost black. If I even caught the tiniest whiff of any human with blood that was way too good for their own sake, well, they were goners.

I wanted to leave this world so badly. Move on to a not so better place, where I could at least leave behind despair. I was going to die. Today. There was no point in waiting anymore. I finally had the strength to kill myself. There were the furnaces I had smelled on my way over here. I could try just stepping into one, and dismember myself inside. I think it would work.

I had been so caught up in my own thoughts to really notice anything around me. Too preoccupied to with my suicide to realize that I was not the only vampire here. There was a petite little lady sitting over on a bar stool. She looked as though she was gazing at something. I followed her eyes, but the only thing there was a wall. What was she looking at? Then she was abruptly pulled out of her reverie. She looked horrified. Then she glanced over at me. The look in her eyes was completely indescribable. Like nothing I had ever seen before. She looked at me with such warmth that every thought of suicide was washed away. Every feeling of despair gone in a puff of smoke. The only thing on my mind was the look in this girl's eyes. Or was she a woman? It was hard to tell, she was so small that it was hard to tell.

The moment she saw me, I could feel her relief. For some reason she was happy to see me. Happy did not cover it. She was practically ecstatic. I could almost feel sparks in her emotions, if that was even possible. The feeling behind the relief was something stronger than I had ever expected to know. It was the feeling of true, undying, unbreakable affection. Why was she getting this feeling when she was looking at me? How in the world was that possible? Who was she? This either petite woman or older girl had such a strange, inexplicable smug smile set on her lips as she hopped off her bar stool and pranced over to me. She was so graceful, even for a vampire.

Why was she approaching me? Did she mean to attack? I tensed my muscles, ready to fight back if those were her intentions. And even though my instincts told me she was going to hurt me, something else told me she would never do that. Maybe that was due to the emotions radiating off of her that betrayed no such emotions of hatred or malice. Maybe it was the look she had given me when she had first saw me. Or maybe t was just because of some strange feeling in my gut that told me she was somehow important. But what else could she want if she did not mean to attack?

She skidded to a stop. She was grinning as she perched herself near at the end of my booth. It was weird but it was as though she was directing her emotions directly at me as if she knew of my uncanny quirk. She was clearly a woman, that I could now tell. But she was such a tiny little thing. Very petite. Her clothes clearly showed her thin, willowy figure. Her features were extreme. She reminded me of a pixie.

Her midnight black hair formed a spiky halo around her angelic face. Her eyes were a startling shade of deep gold that I had never seen before, though somehow I felt as though that was all I had ever seen as I lost my train of thought as I gazed into her warm eyes. She was beautiful. My quick assumption caught me off guard. None of this made any sense but I didn't want it to stop. She pursed her lips and set her hands on her hips as she looked at me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said in the voice of an angel. Like ringing bells pulling me out of my despair as each second passed.

**Yes, I am a tease. **


	6. Light

**A/N Here's a longer chapter for you guys. Please review if you enjoyed this. I love getting feedback and constuctive critisism. **

She sounded slightly impatient, but I could feel her immense relief in seeing me here. It was almost as though she had known of my plans of suicide. As though she had foreseen my actions. If that was even possible, why would she have wanted to keep me around? I was an angry, brooding, disturbed, destitute soul trapped on this Earth. Though at this very moment, as confusing and impossible as it was, I didn't really feel that way anymore. Why had the presence of this beautiful little lady had such a huge, unexpected impact on me? Was it her happiness that was rare to find at this degree? What about her had suddenly enveloped my thoughts so thoroughly? How had I kept her waiting?

I had no clue what to do, but I wanted to please this lady. I felt a sudden desire to make her happy. I didn't know how to do that, but I tried to be as polite as possible. My mother had taught me manners.

"I'm sorry, ma'm." I replied with a nod of my head. It was strange how soft my voice sounded to myself, and would sound to her. I realized this was because this was part of the reaction I had to her. Wait a moment, only two minutes ago I had been contemplating suicide, but now I felt something remarkably out of place in my normal thoughts. I felt a feeling I had never known even when I was human. Something that should never had been mine. I welcomed this ray of light into the dark abyss of my mind that was becoming brighter and brighter by the moment. I felt hope.

She smiled at my response. Her smile was stunning. If there was ever a time that I thought my heart would restart out of pure delight, now would be the time. Her amazing smile had been for me. She had actually smiled at me. Her happiness was because of me. I felt abruptly blissful at the small fact that I had so quickly earned the acceptance of this miraculous stranger.

Then she held out her small hand. No bigger than the palm of a child. Without a second thought I reached for her hand. I held it between the two of mine. Grasping it as a life buoy that was pulling me out of the waters of my dark and lonely despair into a new dazzling world. This was so confusing. I didn't know why, but I trusted her completely and I didn't even know her name. She guided me silently out of the diner, never taking her eyes off my face. I gazed back, looking at my own, perfect miracle. Somehow, she was saving me. She could save me.

Once we were outside, she stopped. I was about to ask her what her name was, when all of a sudden her finger was on my lips. It was there before I had opened my mouth. Had she known that I was going to speak?

"I'm Alice. You're Jasper." The way she said my name was with such care and warmth that it warmed my cold dead heart and softened my already melting affection for her. I didn't even question how she knew my name.

"The sun is going to come out in five minutes so we need to get out of the city so we don't attract any attention but I want you to know that I will answer all your questions once we were alone." I didn't really hear what she was saying beyond the 'we' part. She had said 'we' three times. That was the only thing that mattered. I would ask her questions that I knew the answers to just to keep her around. Though I didn't think she was going to leave. I realized it had been a full thirty seconds and I hadn't said anything. She giggled.

"It's okay," she said knowingly, "You aren't going to be able to say anything until we are away from here." I was still confused. She laughed.

"Let's go!" she said exuberantly. I held her small hand in mine and we began to walk at human speed out of the city. Once we were out of sight of any humans, we began to run. We might have been running, but I felt like I was flying. I wouldn't have known the difference. With Alice here, everything seemed brighter. Because she is brighter. Alice. What a pretty name. I liked it. Just like everything about her. Her gait couldn't be considered running. It was more like dancing.

I don't know when we stopped. It could have been seconds, or it could have been hours. I hadn't paid any attention to such an unimportant thing as time. Now it didn't really matter. Though it had probably only been a few minutes judging on the still near sounds of the city.

"Okay, you're going to talk now." She said with complete faith in what was going to happen.

"Who are you?" I whispered, still in awe of her presence. Everything seemed unrealistic. I felt scared to even breathe, in case this would all whoosh away in the blink of an eye.

"I'm Alice." She said again. "You're Jasper. You were going to kill yourself, but I was never going to let that happen. You're too important to be going suicidal. You just don't know it yet, but you will eventually." How did she know this? Could she, somehow impossibly read my mind? No, there were no vampires with a gift like that who roamed out of the Volturi.

"How did you know that?" I said, still in a soft voice, but not quite a whisper.

"I can see the future. I saw you killing yourself before I had planned on meeting you so I had to, in a sense, fight fate to get there before you and your low self esteem messed up the future." What? Why wasn't she in the Volturi? She could see the future? That's incredible. I didn't completely comprehend what she was saying, but it was starting to make some sense. Just a little. Though why had she wanted to save me? Me a horrible, murdering vampire with a violent history?

"I don't really understand…" I trailed, still in a low tone.

"It's okay. You will." She said comfortingly, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. This was quite a feat considering our extreme difference height difference. I was at least half a foot taller than her.

"You hate hunting humans. You can feel their emotions as their own. Their deaths cause you emotional mayhem and physical pain. You can also control the climate of the emotions around you. You wanted to kill yourself to get away from all this. You wanted to have some better option of life, instead of what you had known. You had thought there is nothing, but there is so much more than you could ever imagine. There is a better life that we will be able to live together. With a wonderful new family. Oh, they are so fantastic. I've seen them already. In the future. They are so understanding and accepting. They'll love you. They'll love us." She finished on a sigh.

"But…how is the new…existence going to be any better?" I asked, thoroughly confused, but also taken aback. She was telling only the truth. She knew everything. But most of all, she understood me in a way that no one else had ever gotten close to. I had known her for ten minutes and she knew everything I had ever felt and she understood unlike vampires I had spent centuries with.

"You won't have to kill any more humans." She replied softly.

"But how-"I tried to reply, but she cut me off.

"Did you know that animal blood is just as compatible with vampires as the blood of humans? It is not as appetizing, but it is a much better option than the contrary." I felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off m shoulders. There was another option. Death did not have to stalk my every movement and erupt my peace of mind. There was a sweet escape from this life. Alice was my escape. She was taking me away from all of this. There was finally a silver lining to the cloud of my being. Even more than that. It was like the moon finally shining into the dark and empty void of my existence, enlightening my eyes and telling me there was a path to goodness possible. I didn't have to be the monster I was. I wasn't locked in chains to this way of life.

So then, for the first time in forever, I breathed a sigh of true optimism.

**The inspiration for this chapter came from the soung She is Brighter by the Mitch Hansen Band. If you haven't heard that song, then go listen to it. You will really like it and the song goes well with this part of the story. **


	7. Questions

**A/N Review. You know you want to. Please and thank you!**

I was thirsty. There was no doubt about that. My eyes were pitch black, according to Alice. The burning in my throat was severe.

"Okay," she began, "Close your eyes." I obeyed her. "Now listen." I did. I could hear everything. I could hear the light breeze rustling through the braches. Causing the leaves to rustle and the grass to wave. I could hear the trickling of water over rock in the nearby creek. I could hear the steady breathing of a nearby animal. Deep and labored. There was a strong rustling sound near the animal. I could hear the constant beating f the animal's heart.

"What do you hear?" Alice asked lightly.

"There's some sort of animal close by," I responded, opening my eyes.

"Well then go after it," she responded lightly. I did. I took off running in the direction of the noise. As I got closer, I inhaled the scent of its blood. I wrinkled my nose.

"I know the scent is not the most appealing," she responded considerately. "But its better than the other option." I moved closer. I could now see the animal. It was a black bear. It was attacking a berry bush. I quickly closed in on it. My teeth sank through its hide. The blood was not as tasteful as the blood of humans. In fact, it was slightly repulsive. Though my thirst was quenched. I dropped the drained carcass of my chosen prey. There was no guilt. I had fed without the following grief. I sighed happily. Alice skipped over to me.

"So, you have a few more questions for me." She said happily.

"Yes." I said, remembering several of my unanswered questions. "How do your visions work? What is it like, seeing the future?" I asked. Feeling slightly idiotic. Such an amazing power seemed impossible.

"Well, I can't see everything. The future changes all the time depending on decisions people make. I can see vampires more clearly. It is easier to see things like the weather. Sometimes I see things that will never happen. Like I've seen you killing yourself, until I interfered in Philadelphia. I've also seen you going back to Peter and Charlotte when you didn't want to die. But that didn't happen either."

"Can you see what will happen to us now?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, we are going to have to wait around a little bit," she said biting her lip. "I can't see everything. Once I look so far into the future everything becomes foggy because the decisions of others affect what will happen to us. Though I know there are more vampires like us. Who feed on animals. And one day we will meet them. But I can't see the people, I just know they are there."

"Okay." I said, trying to soak this all in. I looked up to Alice, still slightly confused when I thought of another question.

"Why are your eyes that color?" I asked as I gazed at the pretty but unnatural golden color.

"That's what the animal blood does to your eyes." She said. "I thought that would be obvious to you."

"Okay." I said, not sure what to say next.

"I know you are slightly uncomfortable. You won't be able to grasp everything for a few more days." Then I saw her gaze become slightly unfocused. As though she was seeing something besides the forest around us. For those few seconds that she was gazing into the far off future, I realized that I wanted to thank her. More than that. I wanted to… to…

Then Alice was back.

"Cullen." She said happily.

"What?" I asked, taken completely off guard with her sudden response, being pulled from my own thoughts.

"Cullen. Their name is Cullen." She said confidently.

"Whose name is Cullen?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Our new family. Their name is Cullen." She said, now looking at me expectantly.

"Can you see anything else about the Cullens?" I asked as the name rolled off my tongue. Cullen. Hmm. It sounded strange to me for some reason.

"Not really. Except there a lot of them. There are more vampires there than you would expect in a coven." But my thoughts were not here, they were back to where they had been. I realized how I wanted to thank her. I wanted to kiss her. This was utterly ridiculous, considering the fact I had just met her. But her attraction to me was almost like a magnet. Inevitable. Unstoppable. Fate.

Then she was gone again, looking into the future. That was going to take some getting used to. Then she giggled.

"Okay." She said, a coy smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, completely perplexed to what she was saying okay to. She giggled her pretty laugh that sounded like bells ringing through the forest. Then my mind stopped working as she stood up on her toes so her face could reach mine. Then her warm, soft lips were pressed against mine. I felt like sparks were flying. Like there was electricity. It lasted for forever in eternity and moments in time. Then she pulled away. That's all it was. A mouth to mouth kiss. And in that moment I knew I would follow her anywhere. I didn't ever want to let Alice out of my existence. She sighed contentedly before taking my hand in hers.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked, content and curious.

"Well, until I am able to see more of where we are going, we might as well find a place to stay."

"What did you have in mind?" I continued.

"I don't really know." She admitted. "Let's go to New York. I really want to go there." She said. Well that was random. But I didn't question it. What else were we going to do?

"Okay," I responded, still in a slight daze. Then I thought of another question. "Alice, how did you know everything about me? About how I can feel others emotions? I thought you can see the future, not the past?"

"Well that's easy. You told me. Or at least you were going to in the future, but I already know so you aren't going to tell me." She said matter-of-factly. What did that mean? That we were together in the future? That I would have one day told her all about myself? That I would trust her that much? Well, that sounded good to me. Alice was gazing off again. There was a sound that erupted through my throat and bubbled through my lips. A care free sound that I had never made before. A laugh. I had never laughed before.

I didn't know why this was funny to me. The sheer thought of it. Alice always looking off, how she was here but she wasn't. I knew it wasn't funny, but I laughed anyways. The sound was strange. Strange, but welcome. Just like everything new and exciting in my life. Alice was back again. Smiling.

"What did you see?" I asked with a smile.

"I'll show you," she said with a certain look on her face. It was a mixture of happiness and anticipation.

It happened much like before. She pulled herself up to me until our lips reached, though this time the kiss went deeper and lasted longer. Then she pulled away.

"Let's go." She said. We were flying again.

**A/N Please, please, please review! **


	8. Money

**A/N Sorry to all my readers that it took longer than usual to update. I've been sick and really busy with some school work. I will try to keep updating, but it may be a while. Please read and review!**

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked confusedly as we started to walk up to the massive grey stoned building in front of us as the fading light of day. We had run for the rest of the day. The city of New York was huge. Huge, but organized. The streets were on a perfect grid, unlike in D.C. where the streets went at whatever way they wanted to. Swerving at inopportune moments and never letting you get to where you needed to be. Those feelings of frustration had come over me in D.C. But New York was a well planned city that humans were not too easily lost in. As we approached the building, I read the metal plaque. It read "New York Stock Exchange."

"We're buying stock?" I asked, still further confused.

"Yup!" Alice said excitedly.

"Why?" I asked, in some what of a daze. Why in the world did she want to buy stock? We didn't need any money. That was trivial. Nor did we have any money to make an initial purchase.

"Well… I wasn't planning on this. I just saw a vision a moment ago. About the market. Later tonight a certain stock is going to rise significantly so I thought that we should get a head start and get some easy money." She finished. I reached my hand out and took hers in mine. This was crazy. We didn't need any money. But Alice saw it happening and thought it is what we needed. Well? I went with it.

The second our hands reached, she intertwined her fingers with mine making escape impossible. Not that escape was a fate I would ever wish for again. I had something impossibly beyond this enlightened reality. I had Alice.

We waked hand in hand to the crowded New York Stock Exchange. The hall was loud and filled with old, bustling men. All either arguing about stocks, looking nervously at their watches, and waiting for the final stock price updates of the evening. Most people ignored us, but a few gave Alice odd glances. She was the only woman in the room. This made her feel slightly bashful. I could feel her shyness in her emotions. I lightly caressed her hand in mine with my thumb in small circles on the back of her hand. I tried to have her relax. With my special ability and small comfort, she calmed down.

"Have you ever bought stocks before?" I asked curiously.

"No. But I know that I will. It looks easy, in the future." She said confidently.

"Okay, Alice." I ceded. Alice was the type of person that would always get what she wanted. That, on the other hand, had nothing to do with the fact I wanted to give her whatever she wanted. Unless what she wanted was for me to leave. That would be nearly impossible. I never wanted to leave.

Alice skipped up to the desk, me in hand. The man at the counter first looked alarmed as she came up to energetically. He took a moment to speak after looking us over. He was shocked and intimidated. The usual.

"M-may I h-help you ma'm?" he finally stuttered. He was an older man. Probably in his late fifties. I sent over a wave of calm so he would not feel so intimidated.

"I would like to buy stock." She said plainly. No reason to argue. The man with us looked like he was going to comply when he was suddenly interrupted before he had started to talk. He was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious laugh that came from behind us.

"A woman!? Buying stock!?" he choked, gasping through breathe through his fits of hysterics. His insensitive, sexist comment sent up sparks. Alice turned to glare at him. But she did not glare at him before I did. I was sure my rage was apparent across my face. My expression seemed to almost penetrate through his skull because the second he saw my face his laughter came to an abrupt halt. His face paled and a strong and pure wave of terror swept over my senses.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked furiously through gritted teeth. He was still terrified as he managed to stumble out a response.

"No," he whispered before turning around and nearly bolting for the door.

"You didn't have to scare him that much, Jazz." Alice said lightly into my ear, her hand on my shoulder. Her touch was like a sleeping drug. My muscles uncoiled and a euphoric wave of calm swept over me. As if my own power was working on me. I felt instantly relaxed. Jazz. I liked that nickname. Her voice was the only sound in the world that mattered. So I listened. I turned to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I was… defensive." I said slowly. Alice smiled at this. Her smile raised my spirits like a ghost from the dead. I smiled back.

"Ma'm?" the stock broker asked from behind us. Alice turned to him.

"Yes. I would like to buy one-hundred stocks in VMP." She said without breaking to think about it. She had already thought it out. The man complied. He handed the paper to Alice and she filled it out quickly. Wait, stock VMP? Almost like VAMP. Vampire. I would have to say something about that to her later in better company. I looked over her shoulder. She had put her name as Alice Whitlock. I liked that. I knew this was all too soon for me, but despite all odds, I liked that. Alice looked up at me with a sly smile, but continued. She was just about to turn it in when the man called her attention.

"Excuse me miss? Look, I don't mean to be rude like that other man, but you seem a little inexperienced in the stock market. You see, stock VMP is extremely invaluable. So I see where you are coming from, but it will never be valuable. VMP has never risen in value. So you're wasting your money." He said, looking down the whole time and never making eye contact.

"Thank you for your concern sir, but I have a feeling this stock will be valuable soon," she said while handing him her paper.

"Now we wait. The man will be out with the last numbers in a few moments. VMP will shoot up ten-hundred dollars. A piece." She said confidently.

"Alice, that's great and all, but what do we need money for? What human object do you wish to legally attain?" I asked, needing to know where this was all going. She sighed.

"You've never done this before, and neither have I. But I've always dreamed about doing this. It's always sounded so much fun and well, in the future I know I am going to love it! I need money so we can go shopping. When we join the other vampires it will be easier to get money, but for now we will have to use the stock market. The lottery won't be legal again for awhile." Shopping. Alice was taking me shopping. And what exactly was that? I had a vague idea, but it was not something I was familiar with. My area of expertise was wars, newborns, and nomadic hunting. This was all so new to me. Now that we hunted animals, would it be easier to stay in one place at a time?

"I know you're confused. Slightly intimidated too. But don't worry. I swear shopping is not scary at all." Alice said encouragingly. I smiled at her in agreement.

"Thanks' Jasper." She said energetically, pulling me into a sudden hug. Her contact caught me off guard and had me grinning suddenly. It made me feel as though all my worries were nothing but the insignificant detail that Alice had already taken care of. I felt warm inside as she kept her arms around my waist for another moment. I put my arms around her small shoulders and held her there, never wanting to let her go. Finally she pulled away. I did let her go, but kept my arm protectively around her waist, keeping her close.

Finally the man came out. Everything played out as the man posted the numbers. Everyone was surprised by the rise in our newly purchased stock. With a crafty smile Alice turned back to the desk.

"Excuse Ms. Whitlock, but how…how…?" treaded the confused stock broker.

"I would like to sell all of them." She said with out a pause. In a daze the man fumbled for the money, writing the records too. Finally he passed Alice the cash which she placed in her pocket.

"Thank you sir." She said quickly before turning around, me behind her, out of the loud an astounded hall.

Once we were outside, we started heading towards the center of town, led by Alice.

"Well Little Miss Psychic, you seemed to have disrupted the pompous society of single-minded males in the stock market, robbed the National Stock Exchange using supernatural powers, and saved me from everything I was today. What can I say but, thank you? So now, what do you want to do? Do you want to go… what's that word again?" I asked, trying to please my favorite person in the world, which apparently wasn't that hard to do, because she was pleased with me.

"Shopping. Let's go shopping." She said happily, taking my hand as we set off the center of town with all the main shops. I hoped that this would not be hard.

**A/N I had a minor writers block, but I promise that I have something better planned, so look forward to that. **


	9. Floating

**A/N Sorry this is a shorter chapter. I am working on the next chapter but had this one pre-written as the beginning of the next chapter, but it got really long so I thought I should post this one. Most of the future chapters are already written throughout several note books, I just need to transfer them to the computer. I am trying to this as quickly as possible in my limited spare time. Bear with me. Read and Review! **

The crowded street was filled with happy chatter of well dressed people walking down the avenue. Shopping. That implied we get new clothes. My clothes I was wearing now were old and frayed. A button or two missing on my shirt, holes forming on the knees of my jeans. They were in awful condition, if I was being honest. I wasn't even wearing shoes. If people were able to get past the vampiric intimidations, they would be astounded at my poor clothes. Alice had a point, we needed new clothes. She wasn't wearing much either. It was a plain grey dress that looked like a rag. It draped over her willowy figure and covered her up. It looked like it was from an asylum or hospital.

"Alice?" I finally decided to ask as she was leading me through the crowd, hand in hand.

"Yes," she replied, ready to answer the question I hadn't even asked yet.

"Well, you know what I'm going to ask. Where were you before this? What was your human life like?" I stopped. Alice had just led us into a lush green park. The trees submerged all vision of the sky. It was like a thriving forest in the middle of this overpopulated, bustling city. It was quiet, the lights were dim. It was nice. It was Central Park.

"I don't know anything about myself. It's sad, really. I don't have any memories of a human life. I just woke up in this sparkling and new world through the eyes of a vampire. My creator was gone. I was abandoned. The only thing I was sure of was what I was going to become. I saw you. I waited for you to become. I thought you were never going to show up." She confessed, but there was a real fear behind her words. She didn't want me to go either. This comforted me.

"I was really scared. I thought I might be too late for you. It was the worst feeling ever, feeling like I was too late. Like there was nothing I could do to save you. Like my world was gone before it had ever started. I felt cold and alone. But only for a moment. Then I saw you there. All brooding and depressed, hiding in the back corner of the building. The scariest moment in my like was followed by the happiest. I felt like dancing when I saw you. I felt like I could fly." She finished, smiling up at me. I smiled back down to her.

"What do you see…?" I thought.

"About us?" she finished my sentence thoughtfully. I nodded. "I see us together for the longest time. Maybe even forever. Never straying far from each other. We are mates in the truest sense. You… you love me." She said blissfully, and then glancing up bashfully to see my reaction.

"But… but I love you now." I said quietly, gazing at her beautiful face with my true sentiment. The expression that her face held in response to what I said, well, it was priceless. It was the strangest sensation in my extra sharp mind and throughout my already overwhelmed senses. I felt like her joy was melting away every point of reason in my mind. All reality was washed away like mud from my eyes. I felt fresh, the world a new and exciting place I had never seen before. It was like this with Alice by my side. It was as though a cloud had been removed from my vision. The world was clear, sharp, crystal. The fresh breeze inspiring me to soar.

Alice's golden eyes were warm and inviting. A comforting color that welcomed me home. Her expression was peaceful. Content. She had seen this coming and was happy, no ecstatic, to see it happen. To live her happy moment. Her smile was fixed across her lips. She had dimples on her cheeks. They were cute.

"I know." She finally finished. Of course. Alice knew almost everything. "I love you, too." Her sudden words surprised me. She started, but I didn't let her finish whatever she was going to say. My sudden intention caught both of us off guard. Alice, the future seer, didn't even see it coming. I caught her small face between my hands. My mouth came down on hers, strong and passionate and sure. I was so sure of Alice. So faithful. She was everything.

She moved closer to me as her thin arms wound around my neck. She pulled me down to her height. I left one hand on her neck and moved the other to the small of her back to pull her into me. Our mouths moved together in unfamiliar patterns. This was all so new to me. We had never kissed like this before. I moved my hand up her neck and into her hair where my fingers braided themselves in the jet black locks. I finally took my lips off hers.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered, "For everything. You've saved my life in more ways than you could ever imagine." I finished gratefully. I took my hand out of her hair and softly stoked her smooth, pale cheek in the moonlight that penetrated through the trees above us. Alice's hand moved up to catch my hand and hold it where it was. I liked that.

"This is what is meant to be. Thank our fate that we have each other." She said before taking my hand and starting to untwine herself from me. I held her hand as we headed back towards the street. We were walking at a normal, human pace. We were walking, but we could have been running. Or better, flying. No, it felt like we were floating, I concluded. Taking a moment to float with no where to really be, but leisurely drift together. Always together. I liked that, too. Just me and her together.

In my mind, there were no other people in New York. No other vampire in the universe. No other creature on Earth, for all I cared. In my eyes, we were all alone. Because she was all that really mattered now. And I got a feeling that she was all that would ever matter. The way she looked at me. The way she acted around me. It made me think she felt the same way too. I was sure of it. She had said herself she loved me. This was what it was like. To have someone love you. The feeling was…. amazing. Like always flying. This was how I felt now. Because there was nothing but us.

**A/N. Yes, Please review. I'll get the next chapter up hopefully on Sunday? No guarantees. **


	10. Shopping

**A/N I was able to finish this early so I could post it! Please review! **

There were still crowds surrounding us as we ducked into the shop on the corner. It was big and fancy with a huge display in the front window. I was struck with a wave of fear as Alice motioned to go inside.

It was not the normal type of fear. Normally I could fight my panic. If it was an army of newborn vampires trying to take down my coven, let them come. There was no alarm. I could kill them easily. If there was an overzealous human who I might kill because of their fragrant blood, I could try to run. I could leave the place and attempt to spare their life. I could fight with a retreat. But this was different. I would never fight Alice because she wanted this, clearly. This was so scary because I didn't know what was going to happen. The shop seemed stuffy and enclosed. The smell of fresh fabrics was apparent.

There were clothes everywhere. On racks and mannequins displaying different styles of clothing. Alice approached in frenzy. She went to the rack and immediately began searching for something. She pulled out a light sky blue knee-length sundress. It was sleeveless and a V cut down the neckline. It looked like it was made of cotton. She nodded and then headed to the next rack, searching for whatever she had already seen in her head. I tried to understand her fancy in this. None of it seemed very exciting. I tried to be of some help, but didn't really know what to do, so I ended up standing there awkwardly.

Alice smiled up at me.

"Don't worry Jazz, I know what I'm doing and won't take long." She said comfortingly. I sighed and momentarily gave up trying to understand her. A few moments later the store clerk came up to Alice.

"Hello, miss?" the lady said curtly. I heard the tone in her voice and immediately got up and stood behind Alice. The lady took a step back on seeing me there, but Alice put a reassuring hand on my shoulder before turning back to the woman. Alice ignored the woman's cold behavior.

"Hello ma'm. Could you please help us?" she said, but without waiting for a response handed the woman the sundress along with a pair of small black shoes.

"You can ring those up-" Alice started before the woman rudely cut her off. I could feel her annoyance and abruptly sent her calming waves.

"Can you afford any of this?" the woman asked. Alice smiled before pulling out a few hundred-dollar bills out of her pocket and waving them in the woman's face. The clerk's eyes were literally bugging out of her face as she stuttered for a response. Alice took advantage of the clerk's incoherency.

"So could you ring those up? And this man here would like a tailored jet black suit. It should have an half an inch seem on the pants and jacket. On the inside of the jacket, satin lining of course. There should be a vest with black rose embroidery on the black material. The buttons should be silver and I would like to look at a range of ties from the colors cherry red to scarlet rose. You will need to get your seamstress out here to get exact measurements so the clothes are the right size. Also, when you get a moment, I would like to see the dress that is in the front window." Alice finished heartily.

"Y-Yes miss." The lady stuttered before scurrying off.

"Oh, and ma'm?" Alice called. The lady turned. "Those silver cufflinks in the window with the diamond insets, you know which ones I am talking about. I would like to see those too." The woman nodded and ran off, hoping not to receive anymore requests from Alice. Alice was funny how she always got her way.

"Umm, Alice?" I asked timidly as Alice was migrating back towards the racks of clothes. "This all seems like too much. Why do we need such fancy clothes?"

"Don't worry Jasper, I have something planned. I am getting you other clothes too. A new shirt and some new pants. What on earth were you thinking with those cowboy pants?" She finished with a grimace.

"What do you mean cowboy pants? These are jeans." I asked, slightly offended. Sure my jeans were outlandish, put they were comfortable and durable.

"Jasper, honey," Alice started, "Denim was originally worn by cowboys and I don't see jeans coming into style for at least another decade. Maybe sooner if you're lucky. Until then, do you mind waiting a few years? With me, you need to be dressed with the times and at the moment jeans aren't very classy."

"I guess I don't mind so much," I sighed. It was impossible to deny Alice anything she really wanted.

"Thank you." Alice said happily. She then leaped up and gave me a hug. I liked this. She than pulled away and started to look at clothes again. I finally realized that this shopping thing was way out of my depth and, honestly, better left to Alice. She knew exactly what she was doing and she actually enjoyed it. Instead I started to tread behind Alice, offering to hold her purchases. She obliged so I was now the bag boy. I didn't mind, as long as it was Alice. Eventually the seamstress appeared. She was carrying several boxes and a selection of ties. She handed them to Alice. Alice peeked into one of the boxes and then squealed in delight. Typical Alice, as I was learning to know.

Then the seamstress began measuring me with a tape ruler. I stood still, slightly nervous.

"Relax Jazz." Alice said soothingly. I obeyed, concentrating on Alice. My muscles relaxed and began unwinding. I closed my eyes. I thought about the magical day that I had had today. I heard Alice's low voice murmur, "Thank you." Followed by retreating footsteps. A moment later I heard the seamstress mutter "Done."

I opened my eyes. Alice was gone, I immediately noticed. Where was she?! I tensed instantaneously, ready to tear down the store to find her. In retrospect I knew I overreacted, but at the moment I was scared that I had lost her. And that fear, even for a moment, was terrifying. I never wanted to be forced into my old life style.

"She's trying on a dress." The seamstress muttered before shuffling off to the back of the store. A wave of relief swept me over. She hadn't left. I started to pace, eager for her to return.

About ten minutes later the seamstress returned with the suit Alice had described. She laid it on the counter and walked away. I went to examine the handiwork. Next to the suit was a deep scarlet tie and a pressed white colored shirt. Very classy, I thought. There were also a pair of shiny black shoes and black socks. This made me laugh a short bark like chuckle that startled the clerk. Shoes!? How ridiculous, I scoffed. Nothing could hurt my feet. Except maybe fire, but I wasn't going to be walking on that. I had no use for shoes, but I decided to humor Alice. Shoes? Completely absurd…

I went to the back dressing room for gentlemen and put on the new clothes. They fit perfectly. I looked into the mirror to see how I looked.

I nearly laughed again at the first word that came to mind when I saw myself. Spiffy, is what I thought. I look spiffy. That word was very out of context for me and I quickly decided never to use it again. But the clothes, well, they were the nicest I had ever worn, much less owned. My pale complexion matched the crisp, white shirt. The scarlet tie was there and it was comfortable. Not strangling my neck, to great relief. Not that lack of air would kill me, but still, it was better this way. My blonde hair fell over my eyes. I pulled it out and then froze.

My eyes were no longer the familiar shade of crimson they had always been as a vampire. Nor where they the light blue they had been in my lingering human memories. They were that beautiful golden color that was now very recognizable to me. The familiar color of the eyes of my love. The color symbolized my new life, in a way. The change that had taken place in my ways. How I had transformed from an angry, killing monster to a sensitive, untraditional vampire. As unfamiliar as the stranger in the mirror was to all I had ever known, he was who I wanted to be. A man who could love and be loved. A man who had a nick name. Who had someone to worry about them when they were gone. That is who I am, I realized. It was who I would always be. With a happy, resigned sigh I went to go find Alice.

**A/N Review! Also: I will try to post again this week, but it might be awhile... Sorry guys. Also thank you to all my normal reviewers!**


	11. Show

**A/N Sorry I haven't been postng as much as I normally do. I have been really busy. **

I picked up my tattered clothes off the floor and walked back up to the front of the store. There was an empty box on the counter. I placed my old clothes in the box. To my extreme disappointment, Alice was not back yet. I began to pace back and forth in the front of the store. Patience was not one of my finer qualities. I was severely debating whether or not to go back there and find her myself. As her absence crept over me I found myself missing her more and more. It was completely illogical, but I was worried. I was about to go after her when I heard the lightest footsteps that could only belong to someone as graceful as a vampire. I whisked around too quickly for human speed.

I was sure that my surprise was evidently written across my face as Alice stepped into the room in her new clothes. I had never thought that clothes made such a difference to how people looked, but I might have been wrong. The scarlet dress Alice wore fit her perfectly. It showed the feminine curves of her body that had long since been hidden under that gray rag she used to wear. The dress was the exact same color as my tie. It was an elegant gown that went to her ankles and flowed with her body. It made her petite figure look slightly taller and exemplified her willowy build. It was strapless at the top where her pale skin deeply contrasted with the deep scarlet in the dress. Her eyes sparkled as I took her in with my eyes, seeping up this beautiful image.

How in the world had I thought there was nothing to live for? Was that only this morning that I had been willing to kill myself rather to dare and search for this other existence, to dream to find someone as amazing and inspiring as Alice? That seemed like a million years ago. Like the dark ages of my life that I forever wanted to blot off the page and never return to. And yet, despite my dastardly beginnings, here I was with someone who wanted me almost as much as I wanted them. Alice pranced to my side. She did a small twirl in front of me to show off her new dress.

"What do you think?" she asked as I took her hand.

"You're beautiful, Alice. And I don't just think that. I know." I whispered quietly as Alice smiled at my words. Her smile lit up her face. Alice was about to say something but then the clerk returned.

"Excuse me, miss?" the sales lady interrupted. I resisted the urge to glare at her so Alice could finish whatever she was going to say.

"Here is the money," Alice replied without breaking my gaze. "Keep the other clothes on hold for me and I'll pick them up later.

"Okay, " the woman said, surprised. But I could feel her eagerness for us to leave. She knew we were dangerous.

"Good day," I said quickly, without looking at her either. I took Alice's hand as we left the store together.

"Alice, will you please tell me what you have planned?" I asked curiously.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head stubbornly. I want you to be surprised. I don't see myself telling you until we get there. We continued to walk under the darkened sky. The stars sparkled above the lighted city.

Alice finally stopped when we in front of a large building with a sign that read, " New Century Theatre."

Bellow that was another sign that read, "Kiss Me Kate: Opening Night December 30th!"

Alice was taking us to see a show. I had never seen any such a thing as a show or a musical or anything of that sort. My life was normally deprived of any entertainment at all. I honestly had no idea what to expect, knowing Alice, but this was surprising only because I had never thought of it. Though the second I the realization had completely set over me, I smiled. I would probably be way too distracted by Alice sitting next to me in a darkened theatre to notice what was going on onstage. Alice smiled back at me as she took my arm and walked by the ticket booth. Wait, tonight was opening night. How did we have tickets? Alice answered the question before I even asked.

"There are two people with good seats who won't be able to attend tonight so we have their tickets," she said as she passed them to the man collecting tickets. He directed us to the stairs where Alice then led the way. I motioned to the door that led to the balcony seats but she shook her head. I gave her a confused look, but followed her. She led us to another section that seemed nearer to the stage. She handed our ticket stubs to the man there who led us into a booth overlooking the stage. Alice was amazing. How did she do all of this?

It probably helped that she was physic and that she was the most remarkable person I knew. Though really, she was like a goddess. We took our seats. The show looked like it was about to start. It didn't take much to figure out that this was a musical. Though most of the time I was looking at Alice. We had the whole box to ourselves. I watched her every time she would laugh at what the actors onstage said, or how she would clap in delight at the show. Even though she had seen it in her head, she liked actually being here better. Every time she laughed she would look up at me and smile. I would grin in return. I was so happy to see her happy.

After the show Alice and I avoided the crowds by waiting in the box a few more moments. Once the crowds were smaller, we left. I held her hand in mine, not ever letting it even drop for a moment. We walked back to Central Park. The trees were friendly and inviting. It was dark, but I could still see. We headed off the thin dirt path to sit on a bench. We just sat there together. I put my arm around Alice's shoulder to hold her close. It was probably very cold for the humans right now, but I couldn't feel any real change in temperature as a vampire. Alice snuggled into me. Her head rested at the crook of my neck. For the first time ever, in my whole life, I felt complete and content.

"Alice?" I asked, remembering something.

"Yes Jasper, I'll tell you," she said. She sounded as happy as I felt. "Back at the store, before she interrupted us, I was going to tell you thank you. For being here. For being an amazing person. For not dying."

"Alice, you know you are the one to thank for all of that," I reminded her, "If you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be here now." I saw her look up at me and roll her eyes.

"Please Jasper," she chided lightly, "I am trying to thank you."

"Well, you're welcome." I said with a quiet chuckle. Then I bent down to kiss her. The kiss was very much like the one we had last time in the park, but this one went deeper. I held her closer. Then she stopped. Her lips fell unresponsive. I moved away to see what I had done wrong. She was gazing into space, not here at the moment. My hands were still locked around her face, waiting for her to come back to Earth. Though this time it took longer that usual. I could feel shock radiating off of her.

"Alice?" I asked, concern tainting my words. What had happened?

"Jasper?" she said with a terrified squeak, coming back to our present time. Her eyes were wide with horror and her mouth open in a small O. I didn't need my extra ability to know how scared she was.

"I'm here Alice, what happened?" I asked, scared at what had caused her so much fear. She looked frightened and vulnerable as she stared back at me with some horrific truth that she had just seen in our future writted in our eyes.

" Back in Washington D.C." she started her voice only a whisper, "The woman you supposedly killed? You didn't completely kill her. Your venom flows through her veins now."

"She's a vampire?" I asked, completely shocked. I had created a newborn vampire and then set it on an innocent city. With my own act of redemption in switching to animal blood, I had killed so many people by creating another to take my place in that world.

"Wait," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts, " That's not the worst part. She's coming after us, well after you. When she sees me she will be jealous and try to kill me. She wants me to die."

**Sorry, cliffhanger. I will try and update as soon as possible. **


	12. Panic

**A/N A combination of my extremely wacked out computer and massive loads of schoolwork have led to the delay of this chapter. Sorry guys. Also, sorry it is shorter but you will see why in the next chapter. **

My whole body went on lock down as Alice's words echoed in the chasm of my mind. I tried to make her words meaningless so that there was no oncoming danger set to destroy the small bit of happiness I had managed to find here. The most happiness I had ever known in my entire existence. I tried, but I also knew that ignorance was a flaw that could be fatal.

No matter how content I was, no matter what degree of fulfillment I had obtained, no matter how amazing and elated I could feel at my new reality, none of it could last. I was never supposed to be happy; my life was a meaningless void. None of this was for me. Alice could try to help me, but that would never stop destructions pursuit of my fate.

Alice did not deserve a monster such as me with terror behind every decision and death on every other result. I was wreaking havoc in her life, an unnecessary complication. There was no way I could ever do this to her. Realization seeped through as I grasped the meaning of her words. My careless mistake had sent a raving newborn to try and kill her. I knew this would not be a problem for me. Newborns were easily killed with my experience and strength at hand.

The greater knowledge was that I had put Alice at risk. Even if it was a small risk, it was painful to think of an ending result if the newborn was not taken care of. Alice gone and my own life over due to never ending loss. That would never happen, but I was definitely a problem. What would I do next that could jeopardize Alice? I couldn't do this to her. She was better off with out me. I should just leave her-

"_**NO!**_ Oh _**no**_ you don't!" Alice yelled jumping up from the bench and snapping me out of my reverie. I gazed up at her with glassy eyes to see what she was talking about.

"You are not leaving me!" She hissed through gritted teeth as she glared furiously at me. Of course. As soon as I had decided to even possibly leave her, she had seen it. I knew at that instant Alice would never let me go. She cared about me almost as much as I cared about her, but what if leaving was what was best for her…? Though I knew I could never pull through with it. I was a selfish creature that needed her for myself. That was an unfortunate dilemma that was in the way of her long term well being. Slowly comprehension dawned upon me that leaving was impossible.

Alice watched me contemplate my options, a small smirk spreading across her face. Her furious glare melted into a smug smile because I had thought myself out of departure. She sighed and sat back down. Though as she sat down her expression become suddenly scared, but she quickly composed herself.

"Jasper?" she said, capturing my attention, "It will be fine. I can see it. You will kill her once she sets after me." Her voice sounded slightly shaky . Her tone attempting lightheartedness, but failing miserably. It was all too put on. Alice was trying too hard. Was there something else she saw?

"Alice, did you see anything else?" I said lightly, pushing for information.

"No," she said quickly. "It's fine." I looked at her apprehensively, with upraised eyebrows.

"It's fine," she repeated. She then snuggled her head against my arm. I still wasn't sure what else she had seen, but I complied lifting up, my arm around her shoulders and pulling her into me and then picking her up to sit on my lap. She nestled into my chest and closed her eyes.

I don't know how long we sat their, but my mind wandered; still not forgetting what had caused Alice to be so scared. I could feel the emotions radiating off of her. They were a muddled mix of confusion, fear, and anxiety. If she had seen me taking care of the newborn immediately, why would she be worried? I would never let it near her.

Then, as if she had been waiting for this exact moment, Alice sat up. Without warning she brought her face right up to mine and planted a solid kiss on my lips. I quickly moved to kiss her back but she then pulled away. Her face was empty of all emotion. The sun was just starting to come up as a pale blue light stretched over the dark blue sky. The stars were starting to fade as the sun hid them from view. Alice pulled herself away from me until she was standing up and looking at me still sitting there on the bench, completely confused.

"She's close." She whispered. I suddenly tensed and jumped up from the bench.

"When will she be here?" I asked, suddenly going into warrior mode. Different strategies of how I would take her down ran through my head. I would need to be quick so I wouldn't attract any attention.

Alice wasn't really paying attention. She seemed almost cut off from here, thinking about something else. Her eyes were unfocussed, but different than when she was seeing the future. I could tell she was here, but her mind wandered.

"Soon." Was all she whispered. I nodded. I think she knew what my next request would be.

"Alice, I want you to leave here until I kill her. You will know when to come back. I'll wait for you here." She nodded solemnly.

"I love you," she whispered. She then threw her arms around my shoulders and held me tight. Then she was gone. She had run off. The newborn was probably close. I flexed my arms, ready for the attack. Though why had Alice left so quickly? I would have thought she would fight to stay, to not want to leave. Though maybe she knew what was best. So she would be safe and the newborn disposed off. I started to count the seconds that Alice was gone. They seemed like eternities. I became quickly impatient for the newborn. Seconds ticked as I continued to wait.

**A/N Next chapter will be Alice's POV...**


	13. Truth

**A/N I finished this chapter sooner than expected because I really wanted to write in Alice's POV. This chapter starts in the middle of the last one. I decided that I owed you guys another chapter for being so delayed on the past few, but I can't tell you when the next will be up. Sorry. Please review if you liked it. Reviews make my day! **

**Alice POV**

"Jasper? It will be fine. I can see it. You will kill her once she sets after me." I tried to sound positive as I declared this bold statement, but it wasn't true as much as I wanted it to be. As the fictitious message was sent to my true love I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. I hated lying to Jasper. That was something that I would never willingly do, but what choice did I have?

Once the newborn saw me she would leave to contemplate what to do. When she came back, there were several things that could happen depending on what I decided to do.

First possibility: I stay here and watched Jasper fight it off. He would win, undoubtedly. But he would get hurt. If I stayed, he would be too busy trying to keep me protected from any possible danger and he would get injured. The newborn would have the advantage and could possibly bite Jasper at his inconvenience. I couldn't see what else would happen. It was too far away and not going to happen because I would never allow Jasper being hurt.

Second Possibility: I left while Jasper fought it here. I would be gone so he wouldn't worry about me and his fighting instincts would kick in. He would kill the newborn and everything would be dandy when we were together again. That would have been the ideal plan. But of course, it wasn't going to work. Why oh why are deadly newborns sometimes found with haunting powers? The perfect plan wouldn't work because the newborn was a tracker.

If I left, it would just follow me. Could I fight it off? Possibly. I would be able to see its next moves and have the advantage of infatuation. I had more to lose. I already knew I had a whole life ahead of me. I had seen some of what was going to happen. It was a beautiful life that I was going to one day live. The vision was becoming clearer. The newborn would come after me. Though then, as I became more sure of the fact that I was going to go fight her off, my far away future became blurry. What did that mean? Was death going to come to me out of protection of Jasper?

"Alice?" Jasper called, his smooth, silky voice breaking through my worries like a hammer through glass. I looked up to see the confused face of my beautiful angel. His eyes were wide with only concern for my sake. It just made me feel guilty for knowing that I was going to hurt him by leaving. If he knew, he would never let me go. But that was what was meant to happen, no need to postpone the inevitable.

"Did you see anything else?" Jasper prodded.

"No. It's fine." I said a little too quickly. Jasper didn't seem to believe me. He knew me so well already; it was hard to keep something or anything at all from him. I didn't like thinking about this. It was making me feel more and more guilty. Instead I bided my time. The newborn wouldn't be coming to disrupt my peace for another few minutes. Though the second she saw me, I would need to leave.

I nuzzled my head against his arm until he pulled me into him and held me tight. Every second that I sat there, I fought the urge to spill, to confess to Jasper everything so that I would not have to fight the newborn. I had never fought any vampire before. I had no human experience to relate to. The closest I had to battle training was what Jasper was going to tell me in the future. Would I be any good? What if I messed up and the newborn actually killed me? I could see what would happen if I messed up.

The odds were turning to fifty-fifty, the more self-conscious I became. My tiny heart broke to see the vision of what would happen to Jasper if I was dead. He would go suicidal again. Miserable and constantly searching for me. Why did I want to risk doing this to him? Wouldn't it be better to just let him take a few bites from the newborn so we both could live? No, that was just selfish. I couldn't let him do that. No matter how much easier it would be for me to tell him, I would not allow myself. I would live through this for him. The newborn would never get the best of me. I sensed the newborn here. She was watching from a far now. Then she as gone. It was time for me to leave too.

I quickly sat up, trying not to let my real feelings play across my face, which was probably a waste. Jasper would be able to tell. I tried to stifle my emotions, but I don't think I did a very good job. I didn't give him a chance to think before I pulled him into a kiss. I refused to allow myself to believe that this was our last kiss. I would see him again. The sun was rising as our time together, for the moment, shortened. I got up and watched as his expression turn vulnerable and confused. It cut right through me. But it did not waver my decision. I was decided.

"She's here." I was only able to manage a whisper so my voice would not crack. I saw Jaspers face transform from the face with a soft sparkle of kindness in his eyes and warm smile pulling at his lips into Jasper the soldier, slayer of newborns, his face calculating and determined. Little did he know that there was to be no battle here.

"When will she be here?" he asked, scheming.

"Soon," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie, then part of m hoping he would. Part of me hoped he would badger me to tell him what was wrong. What did he think was wrong? I must have alerted him some how that all was not right. I then saw his next request that would make my plan all too easy. I wouldn't have to explain to Jasper why I needed to leave. That also sealed my fate. I had to go and face the newborn.

"Alice, I want you to leave here until I kill her. You will know when to come back. I'll wait for you here." I nodded quickly. He thought he was sending me away to safety, when really he was sending me to the battle of my life. In a way, not to be over dramatic, but that's really what it was. Though it wasn't him sending me away. I was sending myself. He would be here if, **no** when, I got back, because I was coming back.

"I love you," I whispered. Why did that sound like I was trying to say goodbye? I almost broke down right there. A sudden wave of helplessness washed over me and I threw my arms around Jasper for comfort. Then I knew I needed to leave, now more than ever or else it would never happened. I withdrew myself and ran as silent, tearless sobs heaved through my lungs. I hoped that this could be over with quickly, as I ran farther and farther away.

**A/N Please review!**


	14. Realize

**A/N Due to the fact that fanfiction is much more interesting than the paper I am supposed to be working on, you guys get another chapter. Enjoy and please review! **

I found it harder to concentrate the longer I waited. The separation from Alice was wearing on me. I felt lethargic and deflated. Not in the human way that made me want to lie down and take a nap. Instead in a vampire way that made me feel drained and a little thirsty.

I felt empty with out her. I was unfocused. My mind wandered through the last twenty-four hours that had changed my life. Meeting Alice had been the pivotal point in my life. My changing in ways. An epiphany. Whoever had given me this kind intervention of fate had my eternal gratitude. I would think this person to be Alice, but the way she put things indicated that this was the way things were meant to be. Did I really believe that? Was my life actually here to serve some greater purpose?

This was all way out of my depth. I had never really though I was anything but a mistake, a freak of nature. Vampires were never supposed to exist in the human world I had come from. Yet here I was. As the sun continued to rise, I slinked into the shadows. The last thing I needed was to give myself away to the humans and possibly start a panic among them.

I realized how difficult a fight would be now. I doubted the newborn would care to hide in the shadows. She would have no idea about the secrecy necessary among our kind.

How in the world had she followed me here? There had to be at least three days in between when she was being transformed, though it didn't really help that I had been treading around the same area for a long period of time. I would have left my scent all over in the voyage from Washington to Pennsylvania. But how could she trace me from Pennsylvania to New York. It couldn't just be a coincidence. For all she knows I could be anywhere!

Why, on the other hand, would she even _want_ to find me? I was the one who had unfortunately cursed her to this never-ending existence of eternal night, hiding, and secrecy. Though that was what my life was before Alice. Now things were, to put it bluntly, different. Different, but in a wonderful and amazing way.

There were some things I would never understand about women. First of all, why in the world would the newborn be jealous so suddenly? I was not someone to be desired, contrary to what Alice believed. I hadn't even known the newborn. In fact, I almost killed her in my sudden attack.

But before that… technically I had saved her from a rapist. Yes, it was out of my own selfish motives, but whether I liked it or not, I had done her a favor. But that was hardly a reason to go try to kill Alice! Why would she take this to such an extreme? Even if she managed to kill Alice… the thought made me cringe.

Why would I ever want someone who wasn't Alice? She was my other half. The only one who could ever understand me. Without her I knew I would not be able to ever find the strength to go on. I would become suicidal again. I knew she wouldn't want that, but she would be dead.

I tried to distract myself from such thoughts. It had been at least an hour since Alice had left. Why did she leave so soon if she didn't see the newborn coming until later? Unless… she had left to find the newborn herself. No, that wasn't happening. Alice was not stupid enough to do that. She had no battle history or experience. She knew she wouldn't have much of a chance against a newborn. Also, Alice valued her life too much to do something like that.

But what if the newborn found Alice when she was leaving me? What if the newborn saw Alice first and attacked her right there and then? No, that couldn't happen, I tried to convince myself. Alice would have seen it. She wouldn't have left if she saw that coming. Right? I really hoped so.

I filed through my knowledge of newborns to prepare myself for the task ahead, trying to stop worrying. Alice was probably fine. Newborns tended to be very emotional in the first month and of course exceedingly strong. They tended to be even more overzealous if they had some sort of power in which they had little control over. This caused a high rate of hormones to appear resulting in ludicrous actions that they barely thought over. Why did I feel like I was missing some major detail? There was a piece to this that was missing, and right now nothing was really making sense.

I tried to combine my questions with my knowledge of newborns to conclude with some answers. My questions were: How did the newborn follow me here? Why was she jealous and taking such rash action? Why had Alice left so soon-.

Stunning realization hit me like a tank engine. Uncontrollable dread flooded through my senses. How could I have been so stupid?! I had all the evidence laid out before me and yet I had missed the very obvious!

The newborn must have had some sort of power if she was acting so suddenly. Probably a tracker. A tracker. Of course. The newborn was a tracker! What other logical explanation was there? That's how she had followed me. I had been wandering around for so long that she of course was able to easily pick up my scent. She probably lost my scent in the rain storm in Philadelphia but then soon after discovered her tracking power! Ugh! How had I not seen this before?

The newborn wasn't going to be coming here yet. Maybe never. She was going after Alice. If Alice had been here, I could have protected her! Why didn't she see that? Why did she leave? But if Alice left… the newborn had followed her! They could be fighting right now! Without another thought I sped off, trying to follow Alice's scent. How had I been so obtuse? What was my problem? This was all my fault!

As I was running, I ditched the jacket, vest, shoes, and socks. It made me run faster without the extra weight, no matter how little that weight was. Eventually I was just running in a white collared shirt and black dress pants. The wind roared in my ears. I tried to go as quick as possible through the shadows. My hair whipped away from my face as I ran, furiously cursing myself. I had messed up and now I was going to fix it.

**A/N Review! Please and thank you! **


	15. Attack

**A/N Please review! I really appreciate it!**

**Alice POV**

I saw where she was planning on attacking me. It was an abandoned subway station. In my vision, the walls were covered with dirt and grime. Old, forgotten newspapers blew around as the train gusts by, never stopping at the forgotten platform. It was a desolate place that I would never willingly choose to go to. But I had to. Of course I could try to manipulate the newborn to take me on somewhere else, but why delay the foreseeable future?

Anyway, this station in my head matched my emotions at the moment. That was appropriate. I did not want to be somewhere pleasant when she attacked me. Eventually I found myself treading down a secluded street. The sun was shining so I stole into the shadows of the towering buildings. I then walked over to a boarded up staircase leading into the ground. I easily pried off the boards and raced down the stairs. I had five minutes to go.

I sat down on the festering wooden bench. The station was just as miserable and gloomy in real life as it was in my vision. Even more so now that I was here. I longed for Jasper's warm embrace. I wanted him to hold me close and tell me everything was alright. But everything wasn't all right. And Jasper wasn't here. This made me want to cry again. To cry without tears.

I had betrayed his trust and put myself in a situation that could leave him forever devastated depending on the outcome. I knew he would forgive me, but how long would it take to regain his trust? I felt cold and alone. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself to provide some sort of protection. Three minutes left.

A lively train blasted through the platform, causing a cool wind to blow by. It left the station so easily. I could have simply followed. But I didn't. My hair whipped in the breeze. The train didn't stop for even a moment. Two minutes.

A rat scurried into the open. He scampered through with a huge piece of some forgotten human food in his mouth. He then took comfort in a disgusting heap of moldy trash and soggy newspapers. One minute.

I took one last moment. Just in case it was time to say goodbye. I picked up a trampled paper napkin and a chalky piece of coal. With the coal I scratched the words:

_Jasper, _

_I love you. _

_Alice. _

Just in case I didn't make it out alive. I shoved it between two bricks in the crumbling wall. He would find it soon enough. Ten seconds.

I took a deep breathe and turned around. I closed my eyes and pictured his face one last time. It brought me peace for one last moment before all chaos would break out. I then heard the light footsteps of the approaching newborn. I opened my eyes.

A sudden wave of envy swept over me. She was very pretty with long blonde hair and exaggerated curves. I knew Jasper would never fall for anyone but me, but I was nothing compared to her. I tried not to let this take a heavy blow on my self-esteem. But it did. Though now was not the time to fall apart. I quickly got myself together.

"Hello _Alice._" The newborn hissed. Her eyes glowed crimson. I did not reply. I only glared at her. Cold and unpitying.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but you're in my way." She said with a smirk. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Like hell she was sorry. This confused the newborn. She looked at me, curiosity wide in her eyes. This only caused me to laugh harder. Now the newborn was angry. She growled.

I then saw the attack before it happened. I closed my eyes. I saw her lunging directly at me. I saw what direction she was coming from. She was about to hit me. I suddenly stepped right out of the way. I felt her movement as the gentle wind ruffled my scarlet dress.

I opened my eyes to absorb her reaction. She was so confused to see she hadn't hit me. I smirked and closed my eyes again. She launched herself at me. I waited into the last moment before pulling out of the way. I opened my eyes again. A look of frustration came over her face. I laughed and closed my eyes yet again. This was too easy.

Time after time she threw herself at me. Every time I weaved out of her grasp, inches from her clawing hands and thrashing limbs. She would leap over me and I would duck down. She charged and I stepped out of the way. She threw herself at me and I jumped into the air. Her anger grew with each failed attempt.

Her attempts grew sloppier as her rage started to take over. Her frustration was clear as I became more and more elusive. I suddenly saw the perfect attack. She was about to leap over me at an attempt to leap at my head. I knelt down and reached up to grab her ankle. I caught her in mid-air. I took her ankle and flung her across the station. I heard a sickening crack as she hit the wall. I opened my eyes to survey the damage.

She had crashed into the concrete wall, left arm out. The wall had been crushed and the cracks in it were like a spider's web. Her left arm now fell limp at her side. It looked deformed and mangled. She look horrified to see I had actually inflicted pain on her. She cried out in anguish before launching herself at me again.

I then leaped into the air as she dived for my feet. She skid across the tile floor and almost fell into the train tracks. She quickly leaped up to recover.

Fury was eminent across her features that were twisted in pain and rage. Her face was warped into an unforgiving sneer as she ran at me again. It was a direct charge. I moved out of the way yet again. I then finally saw the ending move. She was about to charge at me again.

I saw myself leaping onto her back and biting her neck. Perfect decapitation. She moved to attack. I crouched, ready to spring. I was so focused on the immediate future that I hadn't seen what was coming next. I was about to jump when an anxious voice called out to me.

"Alice!" my angel called, furiously racing towards me. It was stupid to look up but I did. I saw him frantic and livid as he ran towards me. It caused my heart to break to see how overwhelmed he was. The newborn didn't even hesitate like I did. She was about to collide right into me and I didn't even see her coming. I was too distracted. It was too late to move. I looked up. I saw her face perverse and enraged, mouth open and jaws dripping with silver venom. Her teeth were about to make contact with my skin. I did the last thing I could do. I closed my eyes and locked down for impact.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I will try to update soon!**

**Question: Does anyone know where Jasper and Alice first met the Cullens? I know they first met Rose, Carlisle, and Esme because Emmett and Edward were on a hunting trip, but do you know where they were living at the time? I don't think it was thier home in Forks because the werewolves didn't know about Jasper and Alice until the Cullens returned to Forks, two years before Bella came. Was it in Alaska or somewhere else altogether? If anyone knows, please say. There may not be an answer because I have searched many places, but can not seem to find the place. :( Thank you guys. **


	16. Resolve

**A/N This chapter is going out later than intended. I was going to finish it last night after everything else was done, but then practically fell asleep at the computer. Sorry, but better late than never. Hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Alice POV**

I felt like I had been hit by a wall of solid rock that was coming directly at me. Except it felt all wrong. I then saw what was about to happen, but only milliseconds before it did. It was very disorienting to see what was going to happen right before I felt it happening to me. I was feeling one thing in motion and seeing something different. I quickly pulled out of my vision because it was too hard to keep up.

I had been hit, but not in the direction that the newborn had been coming. Instead I felt myself being pushed in the opposite direction. I slid across the tile head first. The shock from the collision was absorbed through the friction as I slid to a halt. I gasped as I realized how I was out of immediate harm's way.

"No!" I shouted. But my warning was a moment too late. Everything was lost.

**Jasper POV**

I heard the cracking sound of concrete from half a mile away. It was followed by an inhuman shriek. I cringed and pushed myself faster, pure zeal motivating me to move. I sprinted down the stairs. I could hear the feral snarl of a vampire who I presumed to be the newborn.

There was only one person who I cared about in that moment, all selfishness evaporated as I ran straight towards the only person I could ever love.

"Alice!" I yelled in apprehension. She looked up to me. Her eyes were locked wide with fear. Shock written across her face. I then saw the crazed newborn heading straight towards her. She looked up to the newborn that was still charging, and then closed her eyes, making no move to run. I don't think she could have moved away fast enough anyway. The newborn was on top of her, about to make physical contact. I did the only thing I could. I ran straight to her until I had pushed her out of the way.

"No!" I heard Alice's chiming voice ring out in surprise.

We collided only seconds before I felt the bitter, ruthless, cutting teeth of the newborn pierce the skin of my neck. She bit down hard. The teeth penetrated through my skin. The burning venom stained my skin. I don't think she realized I was not her intended kill. I don't think she cared either. I knew her intention to take off my head. But I was smarter. Decades of experience finally all seemed worth it. All the pain was worth being able to preserve myself when I needed to.

I reached my strong, powerful arms around her neck and pulled it into me. Her neck was already stretched out to reach me. The skin was pulled taught across the bone. My strength increased the tension. Then like a withered tree with no strength to support itself, her neck snapped in half. Her body fell out from beneath her, twitching despondently. The head still clung onto my neck where her teeth were sunk through my skin.

I reached up to pry her teeth away from my skin. I hissed in pain as the venom blazed in my neck. I held her head by the hair in front of me. I looked to see the woman from Washington. Her face was warped into a ferocious mask of apparent wrath. Her eyes were wild and alive, intent on her prey. Her face was stained with blood and venom. Her expression hadn't changed from the one it had held when her neck had snapped.

I then looked over to Alice. She was still sitting there on the floor, frozen in shock. I quickly kicked the writhing body of the newborn so it would stop moving. I heard a nauseating snap as I shattered a vertebrae or two. She was paralyzed from neck down so she wasn't moving. I figured I could leave her there for a moment.

I ran straight to Alice. I picked her up off the floor and into my arms. She was trembling violently. I rocked her back and forth gently, to soothe her fried nerves. I could feel her anxiety decrease slowly as she motioned for me to set her down. I did, but she quickly threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I tried to not let her know how much the venom burned in my neck. I softly stroked her hair and hugged her back. She finally found her voice to speak.

"I thought you were going to die right there. For only a moment before you acted. It s-scared me so m-much." She whispered with her eyes closed. She burrowed her head into my shirt. I held her securely to my chest. We just stood there in a loving embrace, realizing that we were both safe. The newborn was almost dead.

"I wish you had told me the truth in the beginning," I pleaded softly. She looked up to meet my gaze. I saw the pure regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you. I hated every moment of it. I was trying to do the best thing for you. I guess you realized the newborn was a tracker?" she said wearily. I nodded solemnly.

"Figures. You know so much about newborns…" she muttered looking down. I wanted to ease her sadness away.

"Jasper?" she finally said, looking scared. Here eyes showed true worry for a change. Normally she didn't need to worry, seeing the future and all.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what on earth could be eating at her.

"Why can't I see you forgiving me in the future? I was awful to you, but you won't leave. You're still there." She questioned, a frustrated expression on her face. I laughed exuberantly. She was worried about me forgiving her? For what? Being protective?

"Because there's nothing to forgive. And even if there was, you would already be forgiven. You did what you thought was best and I won't hold that against you, but next time please don't do it if it puts you in danger. That wouldn't be good for either of us." I said with my lips on her forehead.

"Thank you," she nodded numbly. I pulled my face back and placed my finger under her chin until her face was tilted towards mine. I then swiftly brought my lips crashing onto hers. She gladly accepted the kiss with enthusiasm. I then pulled back, my breath ragged.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." She said before bringing her lips back to mine. For once I didn't feel awkward. I didn't feel like I was in a life that wasn't meant for me. Because now everything felt right. I belonged with Alice and this was the way things were always going to be.

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are made of awesome! **


	17. Arrival

**A/N. I am so so so sorry. I have been insanely busy. It also does not help that I didn't really know where to go next. I tried a few new ideas, but all seemed slightly repetitive or just stupid. I finally decided that the best thing to do was leave off where the last chapter ended and pick up two years later when Alice and Jasper meet the Cullens. I had several ideas of things that could happen in between, but nothing that really fit together. So I am sorry if you wanted more of the years alone, but this is where the story continues. Maybe when I am done I will post a one-shot containing some things that happened, but for now read on. I am sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to put something up soon because I finally decided what I was going to do. I am sorry it's been too long. I promise you guys I'll get a longer chapter up by the end of the weekend. Also, thank you to all my amazing reviewers. You seriously make my day. Okay, sorry for the long note. Please read and review. I love feedback. **

**Two years later...**

"Come on Jazz, let's go!" Alice said excitedly, tugging my hand. According to her there was a house somewhere in the middle of the Canadian woods we were surrounded by. I did not doubt her, but I was unsure why there would be a house out here. If they did not drink human blood, couldn't they remain in one place where civilization was? I just rolled my eyes at Alice's pushiness and allowed her to keep tugging me with her.

"Okay stop." She said suddenly. She was gazing off into space and then smiled an infectious grin. I smiled too.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We can meet them now!" she said excitedly.

"Weren't we going to do that anyway?" I teased.

"Yes, but I mean right now!" she said enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "So anyway, there are three of them there right now. Their names are Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Two are away hunting, but they'll be back soon. Their names are Edward and Emmett. Carlisle will be the blonde male, Esme the brunette female, and Rosalie the blonde female."

"What about Emmett and Ed...Ed…What was his name again?" I asked, jokingly. I remembered, but she was so excitedly anxious that it was fun to tease at her.

"_Edward,_" she said exasperatedly. "They'll be back later, we can meet them then!"

"Okay," I then moved down to kiss her and her lips were on mine before I even got half way there. I laughed and pulled away.

"Let's go," I said happily. Her hand slipped into mine. It was so natural that I barely noticed. I only noticed when it wasn't there.

"They can hear us now," she whispered. I could hear them too, even though they were still out of sight. I heard the sound of one voice. It was a high pitched sound.

"Do you hear that?" the voice spoke suddenly. All motion stopped. Alice nodded to me and we ran to the house. When it came into view a saw a massive wooden structure looming above us. The house was painted a deep, majestic evergreen with white shutters and a wrap around porch. It was a Victorian styled house with an enormous front door and towers. I hesitated slightly at the door, but Alice just opened it and pranced into the hall. I followed as she tugged my hand to do so. I stepped into the doorway, but remained partially hidden behind the door.

In the front room was a grand staircase that prominently displayed a carved handrail with intricate designs. There were three people in the room. Two females and one male, just as Alice had said. The vampire closest to me was the male. He was my height with light blond hair. His face showed both youth and wisdom, something very rare in any person. The female next to him had light brown hair. She seemed to carry an air of a maternal compassion, even though she did not look much older than I was. And the last female on the staircase was a tall, proportioned blonde. Her nose seemed slightly upturned as she gazed down at Alice and me.

There were two things that they all had in common. First, it was the brilliant shade of golden auburn that was prominent in their innocent eyes. The color that symbolized abstinence of human blood. A color I was proud to wear in my own eyes. The next thing that remained the same was the look of complete shock upon the arrival of two unfamiliar vampires in their cozy, isolated residence. I was completely unsure of how to approach this situation. But of course, Alice knew what to do.

"Carlisle!" shouted in glee as she glided up to the blonde male and gave him a quick hug. Complete astonishment was evident in his expression and he froze staring at Alice. Of course Alice didn't really care. She then rushed over to the staggered females.

"Esme!" she said to the brunette, also giving her a quick embrace. She then of course frolicked to the blonde one and gave her a hug.

"Rosalie!" she finally stepped back and turned around to face them all. All weary eyes stared at her like she was a ghost.

"Okay…" Alice said with a smile on her face, she took a deep breath, then continued. "So this is going to sound very strange to you, but I know you guys will understand once I explain it to you. I can see the future and I saw us coming here to join your coven. We don't drink the blood of humans either. Obviously. You guys don't believe me, so let me do a little convincing. In the future you will tell me all about yourselves. Carlisle, you were born in England during in 1643. You were turned by a barbaric vampire living in the sewers of London. You soon after discovered the use of animal blood as sustenance therefore developing your theology on a healthy way of vampire diet. Esme, you were suicidal when you jumped off a cliff after your baby died. Carlisle found you broken and bleeding when he changed you. You are his mate. Rosalie, you were beaten by a bastard who went by the name of Royce. You were going to be married before that. As you were dying Carlisle took you back and changed you. Then you went and hunted down Royce and his friends, killing them off one by one without spilling a drop of blood. Do you believe me yet?"

The coven was still lost for words. Finally the male name Carlisle spoke in a soft whisper.

"Who are you?" he asked.

With a victorious smile she stepped forward. "I'm Alice Cullen. Glad to be a part of the family."


	18. Accepted

**A/N As promised, the next chapter. Hope you like it, and if so, please review. Reviews encourage me to update faster. Also, I know I say this like everytime but I'm going to say it again because you guys really are awesome, thank you so much to my reviewers! Okay I will try not to write another extremely long note. Read on. And then review. Please and thank you! **

For the first time Carlisle cracked a small smile. "Glad to have you, Alice." he said to her. Then a look of realization fluttered across his face.

"Wait, you said _us._ Are you with someone else?" he asked turning around 360 degrees on his heal. His eyes came across me, half hidden behind the door. This was the part I was slightly nervous about. I knew Alice said the Cullens would simply accept me, for who I was. But there was no doubt that I was to be feared in the vampire world. With my many scars I sported how lethal I could be. How I had killed before and many times over. The marks on my skin were like a repelling magnet.

I stepped out completely from behind the door. Just as expected when four pairs of eyes caught me there, a tense demeanor overtook the entire situation. I could feel the outright terror as the Cullens, all but Alice, looked me over. Carlisle slowly stepped in front of the stairwell, the other two females, Esme and Rosalie, behind him. His posture was held in between a crouch and standing upright. I heard Alice sigh impatiently. She walked over to me and took my hand.

"This," she said to Carlisle, "is Jasper. Don't worry; he won't hurt you or anything. We're not here to harm you in any way." Carlisle's posture changed slightly as he stood as his full height, but he did not move from his spot in front of the other two.

"How did you…" Carlisle trailed the unfinished question. I looked to Alice to answer because I didn't want to scare them anymore with my story. And, they seemed to trust Alice. She just rolled her eyes and nudged me to answer. I took a small step forward. I could feel their tenseness. I used my ability to calm them down until they seemed almost tranquil. I could also sense their confusion at being suddenly placid.

"I was involved in the wars down in the South." I said quietly. I could feel them try to inspire the right kind of fear in their minds, but they couldn't when I was right here. There were a few moments of silence while I debated whether or not to continue. I looked to Alice as she encouraged me to keep talking.

"I was able to get away for awhile, but I couldn't stand… well… I have this ability that lets me sense the feelings and emotions and others. I can also manipulate emotions. When I hunted a human, I could feel their emotions as my own. It was too much. Then I met Alice. She told me about the animal alternative. It changed my existence. She also told me about you guys and how we would join you. Eventually Alice's visions led us here." I finished softly. It was another moment before anyone moved. Finally the blonde female spoke.

"So, you can control emotions, right?" she asked in a ringing voice. I nodded. She continued, "So is that why right now I want to be scared, but I feel fine?" Incredulity was weaved in her words. I nodded.

"Wonderful," she muttered. Then something completely and utterly unexpected happened. The brunette female stepped out from behind her mate and started to walk towards me. Carlisle shot her a worried glance, his eyes frantic. She ignored him with a small wave of her hand. She came up to Alice and me.

"I'm Esme," she said thoughtfully before pulling both Alice and me into a warm embrace. It felt strange, but the maternal compassion emanating off this woman was absolutely incredible. Even if I wasn't gifted with the talent to sense others' feelings, I would know that Esme loved us right there and then as if we were her own children.

Esme then pulled back and grinned. "I'm so glad you two are here. I have the feeling that we will all grow very close." She said considerately. Alice had a huge smile across her face. Surprisingly, I found myself smiling too.

Then, all too innocently, Alice asked, "So… which room can we stay in?" This confused Carlisle.

"I though you were psychic… don't you know which room you will be staying in?" he contemplated. I chuckled.

"She does, but I think Alice was just trying to be polite." I explained. Carlisle smiled.

"So which room _are_ you staying in?" Carlisle asked.

"Well… Edward's room has the best view…" she then gazed off into space. A moment later she came back to Earth. "He'll be slightly upset, but he'll get over it." She said with an impish smile.

"Were you just looking into the future?" Carlisle asked excitedly. Alice nodded.

"Will you explain how your visions work?" Carlisle sounded like an eager young child, ready to acquire new and exciting information. I tuned Alice out as she began to fill in Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie about her visions. I gazed out the glass window. Trees encroached over the perimeter of grass surrounding the house. Vivid wild flowers were scattered across the yard. I small shed, presumably a garage, was hidden in the trees with a small dirt path carving its way through the forest to lead to the hut.

I felt slightly overwhelmed with some emotion. It wasn't a bad emotion. It was actually extremely pleasant. It made my head feel light. My vision seemed to have a warm glow on the edge of everything. It was almost as powerful as the first time I had met Alice. When I had realized I loved her. But this was somehow even more. I felt content and wanted and accepted. Something I had never experienced from anyone but Alice.

Yes, with Alice it was completely amazing. I could still not understand why she would ever want me with my gruesome history and moody behavior. She could achieve so much more with out me. But I did know we belonged together, even as mismatched as we are. But with these people, they did not know me. They couldn't see the future to know that they would one day want me. The Cullen coven was willingly taking me in for who I was. I was so happy. Blissful. At peace. Content.

Maybe this would work out. Once again, Alice had proved me completely wrong. Why did I ever doubt her and her visions? I turned my sight back on the Cullens. I was ready to call myself that now. I was no longer Jasper Whitlock. I was a Cullen. Jasper Cullen.

**A/N Review if you liked it please! (You know you want to.)**


	19. Meeting

**A/N Sorry, I meant to update soon than this. Please read and review! **

I placed the final stack of records on top of the precariously angled pile of thick books in the garage. I then felt a thin, willowy pair of arms entwine themselves around my neck, and a soft chin resting contentedly on my shoulder.

"Hello Alice," I said warmly, turning to face her. She smiled before getting on her tip-toes to kiss so her small lips could reach my cheek. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"They're going to be here in two minutes and thirty-seven seconds." she boasted happily. I chuckled. I posed a silent question as I held out my hand and she gratefully took it. We sauntered through the now overcrowded garage towards the front door of the main house.

It still felt strange to call this place home. Home was an unrealistic concept to me. Even in my human life, I had never enjoyed home. I was too much one for the military, obsessed with leaving home. Now it was, of course, different. The idea of one place you could go and people could care for you, no matter how foreign this idea was, was extremely comforting. Though in the vampire world, I had never thought that there could ever be a coven large enough to be considered a home with many people. But the people here were so different from other vampires I had ever met. They were so good. So morally bound. So…human.

They all seemed very welcoming once they know our intentions were well. Rosalie seemed vain, always looking at herself in anything slightly reflective and strutting around like she owned the world. At first I thought that there was more to her, but after reading her emotions for an hour or so, I discovered nothing exceedingly deep. The phrase _dumb blonde_ came to mind.

Carlisle was adamant as he explained his reincarnation into a vampire and creation of the philosophy he followed in his diet. I could tell how strongly he felt about it without use of my extra ability. He was proud of what he was doing. I knew that I was proud too. Hearing him talk about it made me want to please him. It made me even more dedicated to what I was doing.

And Esme was probably the most comforting. She simply smiled happily, always posing interested questions toward Alice and myself. She seemed genuinely frightened as we recapped on everything that had happened on our way here. Alice answered these easily, knowing the questions before they were asked.

When we returned in the front hallway, Esme greeted us.

"Emmett and Edward should be back soon," she declared.

"One minute and fifty-eight seconds," Alice chimed.

"Whose counting?" I muttered. Alice laughed.

"So, you already know all about Edward and Emmett, right?" Esme questioned. Alice was able to nod, but I simply shrugged.

"I guess I'll find out," I said. At exactly a minute and several seconds later, I wouldn't know I wasn't counting, I heard the sound of feet running closer. I could hear them over by the garage. Alice smiled calculatingly and closed her eyes. I heard a far off conversation.

"Why is your stuff in the garage?" a loud voice questioned with a chuckle.. Then the footsteps started until the front door flew open.

In the doorway were two more vampires. Just as Alice had predicted. One was huge and brawny, with an insane build. He had a mass of curly brown hair on top of his head and an impish grin smack across his face. I could tell that he felt happy, for what reason, I had no clue. Next to him was almost a completely opposite vampire. He was shorter, just a little shorter than me. He had the most unusual bronze colored tousled hair with a dark brooding expression to match his many uncertain feelings at the moment. I could tell.

The one with the strange hair was staring at Alice, looking confused and slightly dangerous. I subtly took another step closer to her, just in case. My movement caused his gaze to flicker to me. Shock was clear as he saw me. But that was no surprise. I just nodded. Finally the long silence was broken.

"How are you _doing _that?" he said incredulously to Alice.

"What, Edward?" Alice asked innocently. All too innocently.

"You know what I mean! And how do you know my name?" He scolded. Alice simply rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I can see the future. Duh. I thought you were a mind reader?" she asked. The one named Edward looked confused.

"No way…" but he was then cut off. He looked as if he were seeing into the future. I looked at Alice who was standing there in a familiar daze. The big vampire looked confused too, along with Esme. Carlisle had entered with Rosalie behind him to see what was going on. I didn't even bother to try and figure anything out. I had gotten used to waiting for Alice to telling me everything in time. After all that we had been through, she told me everything. Finally Edward snapped out of it.

"Really?" he asked, in a small whisper. Alice nodded, a smug smile growing across her lips.

"Okay… what just happened?" the big vampire asked.

"Emmett," Edward began, "This is Alice, and Jasper. They are joining our coven. Alice can…see the future. Jasper can sense, in a way, emotions. And manipulate them. There's a lot more, but that's the basics…" he said, not seeming mentally present at the moment. Emmett shrugged, and then looked to me with a playful smile.

"Do you play ball?" he asked, a glint of… something in his eye. Competition, maybe? I looked at him, now it was my turn to be confused.

"Baseball?" I answered. He nodded vigorously. I shook my head.

"Then I think it's time to teach you little bro." He said wickedly. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Good. Tonight's perfect weather…!" Alice said.

"Sweet," was all Emmett replied. I was beginning to like him. He seemed to be accepting all of this pretty well. He was taking whatever we threw at him and making something entertaining out of it all. Edward, on the other hand, was a puzzle. Apparently he was a mind reader. Could he really hear what I was thinking right now? I looked at him, and all he did was nod. I nodded back. Impressive, I thought.

"Thank you," he said politely, aloud. Alice giggled, but everyone else looked up wondering what had happened. I just shrugged.

"So, ready to go?" Emmett asked, heading out the door, with Rosalie on his arm. That clicked. I nodded, placing my arm around Alice's shoulder, and hugging her close. This all seemed so unrealistically amazing. And with out another thought we left the house to spend some time playing baseball as I got to know my new family.

**A/N. Okay, next chapter will be Edward's POV so you can understand what was going on in Edward and Alice's silent conversation that Jasper missed out on, but will hear about later. I also posted something else this week. It is a story that coordinates with this one. It is called **_**Life with Her **_**and is a collection of short stories of the gap years between when Jasper and Alice find each other and met the Cullens. Of course I will probably not be updating it consistently because this story is my priority to finish, but you may want to keep an eye on it if you like what I have in it so far. So please check that out and review. Please and thank you! **


	20. Surprise

**A/N Okay, I will apologize now for any spelling errors closer to the end. I am half asleep as I finish this up. **

**Edward POV**

I dropped the drained mountain lion carcass at my feet before turning around to face Emmett. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_Watch out._ He thought tauntingly. Then he charged at me head on. I saw his complete attack plan in his head. Without missing a beat I was able to counter it against him. Before Emmett realized what happened, he was on the ground, me standing over him with a prominent smirk on my face.

"Cheater." He said with a playful grin.

"It's not my fault," I said, lending a hand to help him up. Emmett just rolled his eyes. _Sure. _

"We should get back," I stated. Emmett simply nodded in agreement. We started running. We were about half way back, when I suddenly stopped. Something was different. Something smelled wrong. An unfamiliar vampire. Or two.

_What's up?_

"Do you smell that?" I asked. He sniffed the air, then grinned. He didn't even bother to voice his question.

_Sweet. Nomads. Think they play? _He asked, flexing his bicep. I shrugged as my anxiety spiked. Normally other vampires meant no harm because we outnumbered them, but would the odds be different with Emmett and I gone? This wasn't the south, we didn't fight for territory. But other vampires could still be threatening. I sprinted back to the house at an insanely fast speed, even for a vampire. I stopped at the garage. The scent was very strong there.

I opened the door. Inside was all my stuff. My mouth dropped open. My books and records were stacked in the corner, my furniture insecurely heaped on top of each other. I heard Emmett behind me.

"Why is your stuff in the garage?" he asked, laughing. I was about to answer him something witty and sarcastic, before an unfamiliar thought echoed into the chasm of my mind. Up unto this point I had been blocking out all thoughts but Emmett's, but it should have occurred to me to read the thoughts of the new vampires in the house first.

_Hello Edward, I'm Alice! _A distinctly female voice chirped into my head. Then images flashed through my mind. They went rapidly, each one completely different in among their own. The first was of a scene in the front hallway of our house. Everyone was there, me standing shocked in the doorway, Emmett grinning behind me. Two other vampires standing next to the stairs. One a male, tall, striking, and blonde, the other a female, short, pixie like, with jet black hair. In the scene the female spoke,

"I already told you, I can see the future. Duh. I thought you were a mind reader?" she spoke. Before I could comprehend what I just saw, the picture in my head changed. There were five vampires. Four females and one male. Three of the females looked very similar, all with pale blond hair. The other two were embracing, both with black hair and hints of olive toned skin. They were in an icy landscape. Their eyes were all golden yellow. Other vegetarians? I thought. There was a thought that came with the vision. _The Denali Coven,_ the voice said.

Of course then the picture changed yet again. The small dark haired vampire hugging Esme. Hugging Carlisle. Hugging Rosalie. Then there was a picture of a grand, white house in a large meadow. There was rain there and a forest surrounded the house beyond the meadow. Esme stood with Carlisle, both proudly admiring the house. The picture changed again. There was human technology. Strange devices almost impossible to describe. Each with their own unique name. There were also numbers. Some meaningless and some priceless. Death dates, stock market predictions, lottery tickets, birth dates, major events, and times. And then there was one last picture before everything went blurry. I only glimpsed it for a millisecond. I couldn't really remember what it was after, but for that moment I saw a gorgeous human girl. With brown hair and brown eyes gazing innocently up at me with a timid smile. Then everything faded away. The voice came back in full force.

_Whoa, I hadn't seen that last one before. Must have slipped through. So, how do you like my trick? _She asked. My frustration boiled. What was that? I raced to the door and flung it open as gently as I could. Emmett trotted behind me. In the hallway was the small vampire I had been seeing in my head. She had a playful smile on her face. I glared. Then the other vampire next to her moved slightly closer. I looked. What I saw scared me.

There, what I hadn't seen before when he was only a picture in my head, was the male, blonde vampire. He stood protectively over his mate, the small vampire. But all over his arms and legs and neck and… everywhere, were small, silver embossed crescent-shaped scars. Bite marks. I tried to contain my surprise, but I don't think it mattered because this vampire knew I was scared as he simply ducked his head.

"How are you _doing _that?" I hissed to the small vampire that called herself Alice.

"What, Edward?" she asked with wide eyes. _How am I annoying you? How am I showing off to you? How am I seeing the future? How do I know you're listening to my thoughts? _She listed off.

"You know what I mean!" I said, "And how do you know my name?" I added, completely confused. She rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I can see the future. Duh. I thought you were a mind reader?" she asked, with the slightest bit of mockery weaved into her words. Wait, where had I heard that before? So what I saw was the… she actually could see the future?! No. No. No.

"No way-" I started, before another montage of images collided with my thoughts. There were scenes with the rest of my family and myself sitting in the parlor, listening to Alice and the other vampire talk. _Jasper._ She thought lovingly. She then illustrated Jasper. And his very unique ability. In the scene they talked about their past. Then Alice replayed the images from before, but this time with more detail. In the one about the other vegetarian coven, one of the blonde vampires came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Tanya," she purred, before the image flickered away. Though this time the slide show did not end with the same image. Instead it left off with everyone standing outside the large white house. She could see the future…!

"Really?" I questioned, my voice quiet. Alice nodded, as a victorious smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Okay… what just happened?" Emmett broke through. I guess I needed to explain everything.

"Emmett, this is Alice, and Jasper. They are joining our coven. Alice can… see the future. Jasper can sense, in a way, emotions. And manipulate them. There's a lot more, but that's the basics…" I trailed, still trying to fully comprehend what was really going on. Of course then Emmett did what he always did. He grinned wickedly at Jasper.

"Do you play ball?" He said excitedly.

"Baseball?" Jasper spoke, sounding utterly confused. Emmett nodded his head, but Jasper waved no.

"Then I think it's time to teach you little bro." He said. I then tried to tune out the rest of the conversation and people's thoughts. What did this mean? Who were these people? I mean, I had a vague idea so far, but still. I finally sighed in temporary surrender to my battling thoughts. Whatever I had in store, it was going to be one hell of a ride.

**A/N Did you guys catch when Edward saw the human girl the first time Alice played him some of her visions? If you liked it, could you review? Please and thank you!**


	21. Need for Speed

Baseball. An experience I will never forget. Never had I done anything like this. Yes fights with newborns could be exciting, but very dangerous depending on factors of number, strength, and ability. And being with Alice was elative, but there was always the stress I put on myself that I might do or say something wrong. Baseball on the other hand, was pure recreation. It required speed and quick thinking. There was no real risk taking involved. I could play for the sake of my own enjoyment and the purpose of lighthearted competition. That was something I had never really done before. And I completely loved the feeling.

Back at the house, after the game, Rosalie began talking to Alice.

"So, if you can see the future, can you see when the latest Christian Dior's will be in?" Rosalie inquired. I assumed Christian Dior was some sort of dress designer. Only a guess though, for I am completely inept in the world of fashion. Alice nodded eagerly.

"I knew you where going to ask. We're going shopping tomorrow in town. I have some packages to pick up anyway," Alice chattered. I tried to suppress a grimace. As much as I loved Alice, shopping was not my favorite activity in the world. Hours of milling through women's department stores, stylish boutiques, and even out of the way thrift shops had left me with enough exposure of Alice's passion to last me centuries. Maybe even forever.

The best part of the whole event was being with Alice, the highlight of my existence. Though that was the only positive thing to be said about the whole ordeal. I heard a small snicker as Edward brushed by my shoulder. Though Alice, being the amazing, all knowing person she is, knew my reaction before I cared to voice it.

"Don't worry Jazz, you don't have to come," Alice offered comfortingly. I almost defended myself saying that I wanted to join her on this exciting trip, but then I would be lying.

"Anyway," she continued, "Edward and Emmett have something planned for you."

"What?" I asked. Alice shrugged, which was unusual. Normally she would just tell me everything.

"I don't know," she said with a sly smile playing on her lips. I snorted.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're _psychic_," I pointed out.

"Don't worry, you'll find out. It will be a surprise." She teased.

"Can't you just tell me?" I begged.

"But it would be more fun as a surprise. I can see it," she said with a pout that I could never resist. I was putty in her very capable hands. A smile grew on her face as my resistance staggered.

"Did you know that you are a very persuasive little lady?" I asked. She laughed.

"I know!" she giggled and then stood up on her toes to give me a kiss.

This was how I found myself with Emmett and Edward the next day. Emmett was good natured enough. He was the only one who seemed to accept me with out another explanation. He was game for anything, whether it was baseball or suggesting we "borrow" Edward's piano. Edward wasn't too happy about that one.

Edward, on the other hand, was brooding and frankly, really annoying. He was extremely moody, especially for a male. He even thought it was funny how he could get on my nerves. I would even say he'd purposely change his attitude so quickly out of the sake of obnoxiousness. One second he'd be upset and concentrating, and then he'd be happy and elated. It made my head spin and my senses set on overload.

Anyway, we were running somewhere. Edward and Emmett still wouldn't tell me where. This was all very frustrating. Ah, but Alice was so persistent it made me laugh at how easily she got her way. It's not like I put up much effort against anything she did, but still.

We then arrived in an open clearing. The sky was dark and cloudy. In the corner of the field, just hidden below the shade of an oak tree was a small building. There was a large garage door on the building and darkened buildings. Edward took a key out of his pocket and the door on the far side wall clicked open. We slipped inside. My eyesight easily penetrated through the dim, dusty light that was minimal in this space.

I could see several sheets covering large objects. I had no idea what was concealed beneath them. The room had no ceiling, so the rafters were visible. There were no walls and the whole room seemed to be made of cement. There was a shelf on the back wall which held several different tools that looked like air pumps, wrenches, oil cans, tires, and other mechanical tools. This was a garage. At the same moment Emmett pulled off the cover of one of the nearby objects.

Under it was a car. At least that's what someone with no knowledge on the subject would say. But I knew better than that. Thank God several of those stores I had been forced to wait in with Alice contained several well stocked racks of car magazines. This was a CJ-5 red Jeep with an F-head 4 cylinder and V6 engine! They weren't even supposed to be available for civilian use for another year and a half! I gaped as I saw Emmett gently stroke the Jeep's paint coat.

"Like it?" he gloated. I could only nod. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh," Edward muttered. Then Emmett grinned.

"Well then you're going to like this," he said walking over to another car under a sheet. Underneath was the car of my dreams.

The sleek red bumper was shiny and reflective. The wheels, new and clean. The leather smelled innovative. The seat looked warm and inviting, the wheel completely open for me. A grin broke out across my face. It was a Jaguar XK-120 OTS Roadster!

"Alice," Edward said. Warmth filled me as I realized that Alice had done this for me. She knew how much I liked this car. God, I loved her. Emmett was grinning at my reaction and even Edward, the bipolar vampire, was smiling a little. Emmett threw me the keys. I caught them without breaking a stride. At that moment I didn't really care that I had never driven a car in my life. I simply got behind the wheel and listened to the sweet engine purr to life. With a grin I backed out of the open garage and onto the dirt road, speed the only thing on my mind.

-If you don't normally read the author's notes, could you please read the this one.-

**A/N Sorry it's been awhile, I have been extremely busy. And my poor laptop died :( For the next month and a half, to two months I know now that I won't be able to update consistently from everything that will be going on. I have a poll on my profile that has two different options for how I can keep this story going. A) I will ****mark **_**I Felt Hope**_** as complete with maybe one more chapter and then start a sequel in the beginning of July.(A sequel would just pick up where I ended in **_**I Felt Hope**_**, no time in between.) B) I continue **_**I Felt Hope**_**, but updates would be inconsistent(a few days to a month) until the beginning of July (Maybe earlier, but I'll say July to be safe.) **

**So check that out please and thank you! Also, thanks to all my amazing reviewers/ favorite-ers/ subscribers. Totally made of awesome! I love you guys! **


	22. Joseph

**APOV**

Rosalie was an absolutely and completely fashionable vampire. Shopping with her was a relief, compared to shopping with someone who thought you looked great in everything. Jasper was a darling with his unsure nods and wandering eyes. If I had walked out in patched overalls and an old flannel shirt, he would still think I looked gorgeous. That was always encouraging, but never told me if what I was wearing worked or not. Rosalie, on the other hand, made her opinion obvious. It was easy to tell what she liked and what she despised. The second I tried on a dress, my visions would tell me whether or not she would like it. Most of the time, we were on the same level of what we agreed was cute and what was hideous.

I put on a red and white polka-dotted dress. I saw a reassuring image before leaving the dressing room. Rose smiled enthusiastically when she saw what I was wearing.

"Oh, my God, Alice! That dress is stunning!" she commented. I spun, my skirt twirling through the air around me.

"So, can you totally see Jasper's reaction when he sees's you in _that_?" I giggled with a nod.

"You'll love Emmett's reaction when he see's you in that blue gown!" I reassured. Rosalie grinned.

"Ooh do tell!" she chided. I rolled my eyes lightly before giving her a detailed description of his shocked face when he would see her. I was on the exact shape of his mouth when an unexpected vision took away all present coherencies.

In my mind I saw the same young girl whom had helped Rosalie find the shoes she was looking for. She exited the boutique from the back alley and began to walk. Suddenly a lean vampire leaped from the fire escape and landed right in front of her. She shrieked as he sank his teeth into her outstretched hand.

"Alice?" Rosalie called, bringing me back to reality.

"No!" I yelled, startling her as I quickly jumped up and ran for the back exit at a speed faster than any human's.

"Alice?" she asked again. I didn't stop running; I would have to explain later. Once I was in front of the girl, I crouched down in a feral position. She yelped and took a step back. Only a millisecond later the same vampire leaped down. He growled, but evident shock flitted across his face as he saw me there, glaring right back at him.

He had straight, floppy brown hair that fell lightly over his black-scarlet eyes. His skin was pale and eyes dark. His face looked very intense with gaunt cheek bones and a pointed nose. He towered over me at practically 6'4". And despite how threatening he appeared, I did not back down.

"Leave her alone," I snarled. He looked surprised that I dared to answer to him.

"And why would I do that?" He said with a strained, guttural chuckle as he stood up very slowly. I did not shift position. A quick check in the future told me that he had not given up on his prey, he was simply humoring me. I heard soft footsteps streaking the ground behind me.

"This is our territory," Rosalie hissed.

"Ma'm you haven't paid yet!" I heard another sales lady call in a nasal-like voice down the alley. She was oblivious to the current conflict.

"Thanks, but I got it Rose. He won't give us any trouble." I whispered softly so only she could hear.

"You sure?" she asked. I nodded quickly, before she turned on her heal and flounced back down the alley. The brown haired vampire was watching with an amused expression as I continued to shoot him icy daggers.

"Go," I said kindly to the paralyzed girl, never breaking eye contact. She hesitated a moment before dashing down the alley in the direction she had come from. The vampire was not amused anymore. Actually, he looked extremely angry. His lips formed in a tight line. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why did you do that?" he spit. I finally stood up straight, which only showed me how much taller than me he really was.

"This is our territory. Leave." The next vision I saw made me involuntarily shudder. When your enemies had powers, fear could be inevitable. He was about to ask what I wasn't telling him, the question already formed on his lips.

"Nothing." He blinked, a bit taken aback.

"How did you know-"

"About your ability?" I finished for him. It was now his turn to glower back at me, demanding and very frustrated. I smirked mercilessly.

"You were planning to tell me anyway," I said simply.

"You aren't lying," he said, incredulously astounded.

"The gift to see what is a lie and what is the truth is especially unique. You can even tell when someone is holding something back from you," I said smugly. His eyes narrowed even more, if possible.

"What is your ability?" he asked, curiosity practically setting him aflame.

"You don't need to know, and really, it's none of your business." I said coldly, before tuning to walk away.

"My name is-"

"Leave me alone, Joseph." I said. An encouraging image flashed through my mind as I quickened my pace.

"Alice?!" A concerned and very familiar voice called. I immediately felt a warm pair of arms wrap possessively around my shoulders and pull me into his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, before explaining everything. Joseph had left the second Jasper arrived. The moment he left, he held a disinterested expression, but I knew better. His eyes were bright and excited. Right then my future became clouded with indecision. Even when we walked away, Jasper holding me recklessly close, I knew that was not the last I would see of the mysterious vampire who went by the name of Joseph.

**A/N. The poll is closed, and so I'm going to be updating inconsistently from now into early July. (July is just a precaution, I can probably start again, consistently, in late June.) This chapter is set-up for later on, but nothing too exciting. I promise now that I will be writing less fluff and more plot. Tell me what you think and maybe even predictions on what you guess is going to happen. What do you think of Joseph and what is he thinking? Please do tell! Read and review! (Thanks!) **


	23. Ride

**JPOV**

The wind whipped and tousled my honey blonde hair. An uncontrollable smile played on my mouth. The roof was down on my beautiful car. There was only one thing I needed to complete this moment; the presence of Alice.

I was in a very pleasant mood. My mood was much better than it had been in the past few days that were stressful from first meetings and new company. Especially since I was alone to let my senses wander. There was no one else here to influence my emotional balance. I had decided to drive into town and pick Alice up. She had said she would be done by noon-ish anyway. She must have known. Of course she did. She was Alice. She could just do that with out a prior mention and leave you unsure of what was going to happen until it happened. Typical…

I cruised down the small town's main street searching for the small figure that belonged to Alice. I was beginning to worry when I didn't see her and had to turn around and go back down the street. I was really worried when I sensed Rosalie's emotions upon seeing her in front of a small boutique. I quickly parked the car and jumped out. I didn't wait for her to tell me what was wrong before I strode in the direction of Alice's scent. I was afraid of being noticed among present human company so I went at a rather questionable human pace. I was relieved the second I burst out the back door and saw her.

There in a deserted brick alleyway was Alice stalking in my general direction. Behind her was a hallow eyed, gangly proportioned vampire was glaring at Alice. I could feel his muddled anger, curiosity, and annoyance. If there was no Alice present at the moment, I would have made no hesitation in demanding him to leave. I didn't like him from the moment I saw him. His face looked hungry and demanding.

But I barely had a moment to contemplate what to do about this other vampire because Alice needed me. I ran to her and embraced her small body close to my own. The other vampire left with out a word, jumping smoothly onto the rusty fire escape and then gliding from there onto the roof. He was then out of sight.

Alice rapidly explained everything in a voice so light it would be inaudible to a human. The more I heard, the more worried I became. I didn't like the sound of the "Joseph". He was exactly the type of person I didn't want Alice around. He seemed very much like vampires I used to associate myself with down in the south. The type of people I never again wished to be with again.

I never for moment considered telling Alice because she would only deny it and tell me she could take care of herself. To be honest I guess she could do that pretty well, but sometimes she got so caught up trying to help others she just forgot about herself. She wants to help everyone's future, whether they asked for it or not. It was times when she was so busy helping others that made me realize that there really was a place in her life for me to help her out, to love her, and give her all I could.

The entire drive home Alice was looking into space and calculating the future. She would blink after a few moments, sigh in aggravation, and try again. Finally after about half an hour of this she stopped and rubbed her fingers in a circular pattern at her temples. I took one of my hands off the wheel and gently took her hand in mine hoping to comfort her.

"Having trouble?" I asked.

"I can't see anything!" she complained.

"You lost your visions?" I asked incredulously.

"No, no. I can still _see _things. It's just really blurry once I get a day or so ahead of the present time. Normally I can clearly see weeks ahead into the future without much trouble. But now when I look, no matter what scenario I put myself in, a decision or decisions of some one else keeps interfering with our future. And their decision isn't made yet. They are still trying to think something through, and it's getting really annoying." She huffed, before turning to me. She took a deep, but unnecessary, breath before turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry for whining, I'm just so used to knowing what will happen. When I can't see anything I feel so… blind. It's like I don't know anything. I can't see my past. I have no clue what happened to me or how I got here with you. All I've ever had was the future. When that's gone to I feel lost," she finished, her voice small.

Without the car swerving in the slightest I put my arm around Alice and held her to me, my hand gently caressing her pale shoulder.

"You know for once, you're wrong," I whispered softly into her ear, "You're never lost, because I swear to you that no matter what happens, I will always be here for you Alice. Holding your hand and following no matter where you want to go. I love you Alice, I swear." Then Alice turned to me with a small smirk.

"Oh, I know Jasper, there's no doubt about you always being there. I've seen that already." She said lightly. I snorted. My intense stare broke away from her and back onto the road. The connected moment lost.

"That's what I get," I muttered, "I go and pour my heart out to a my lovely, future-seeing mate and she can simply say 'I know'. Figures…"

"Jasper," she said softly. I looked down on her small, pale face that had a glowing smile and warm eyes. "I may have already known that you felt that way, but still, it was nice to hear. I love you, too." Then she leaned forward and kissed me deeply on the lips. And I will admit that the car went just a little bit off the road. And that didn't stop me.

The rest of the drive back she rested on my shoulders. Her eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping of course. That was impossible. But she was humming contentedly. I asked her what she was doing. She didn't respond so I assumed she was too much in her head to hear me. But when we got back to the house and pulled into the garage she answered.

"I _was _wrong. Now that I have you, I don't know if I could ever feel lost again. Back in the car I was just remembering you. Just small things. Like the way your face looks when you see something beautiful, like a sunset. Or how you sound excited when running. Or how you smile when there is something amusing going on. And how your eyes look when you see me…" I smiled.

"You don't have to remember because I'm right here. Always will be." So of course there was only one thing Alice could say to that.

"I know."

**A/N I know it seems a little fluffy right now, but like I said before, I am building things up for the next plot line. It will all make sense later. Until then remember what you read** **and if you have a theory, please do tell. I love hearing speculation. Anyway, review! Please and thank you!**

**Edit: One more thing, I have links on my profile for Jasper and Emmett's car. They've been there for awhile, but I keep forgetting to mention it. So check it out! :) **


End file.
